Annabelle's Simple Wish of Friendship
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Annabelle Greening goes to Darla and Amber's school and friendship really becomes magic when her belief of fairies includes her new fairy godfather named Murray who takes her into a world of adventure when an evil fairy named Claudia seeks help from the one called Discord. Will they be able to fix everything and retain their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP, yadda yadda yadda... I don't care anymore, no one ever reads these anymore anyway... If I owned the canon characters, I wouldn't be on FanFiction, now would I? Read & Review! **

* * *

The bus dropped off Darla and Amber as they had met Atticus and walked down the sidewalk with him to get home. Amber was going to come over to play with Darla as always. It felt like a normal day at school so far with nothing really happening yet, but Darla and Amber told Atticus that there was a new student coming to their school. While they talked though, there was a strange man suddenly wheeling over as he was riding his bicycle and he was going off.

"That guy's strange..." Darla gave him a look.

"Darla, don't be rude..." Amber nudged her slightly.

"Where is that guy going anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Beats me..." Darla shrugged. "Anyway, we're getting a new student."

"I just hope they're nice..." Amber said as she walked with them.

Darla looked a little nervous. "You don't think it's Ivy, do you? I hear she goes to a boarding school that's like a kid's prison!"

"No way, I'm sure that the new student is someone nice and kind," Atticus said. "You girls want a ride to the house?"

The girls were confused what he meant until they saw him, pointing to himself and knew how strong he was.

' _What the heck. Besides it's always fun riding on Atticus like our own car._ ' Darla and Amber thought at the same time.

The girls got on, trying to get comfortable and adjusted themselves for him. Once they were set, Atticus took them home, a faster and more efficient way. And where it was fun for the girls as he began to make car sounds while taking them home. Cherry was shown outside of her house for a change as they passed by and she was meditating in the front yard.

"Hi, Cherry!" Darla and Amber greeted.

Cherry opened one eye, gave a small wave, then went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Atticus continued to act like a car once they got home he made a noise that sounded like brakes as he stopped. "We have arrived home, the fee is free for two beautiful young ladies." he said to his younger sister and her friend.

Darla and Amber giggled.

Darla rolled her eyes when she did though. "Haha..."

"Let's do our homework now so we don't have to worry about it later." Amber suggested.

Darla smiled, going after her. "Okay!"

Patch came running outside to greet the girls home. "Good afternoon, girls." he said.

"Afternoon." Darla greeted once she got her homework out.

Amber smiled and pet Patch. "You're growing up to be a very handsome doggy." she chuckled to him.

"I sure am and I'm also getting stronger," Patch said pushes out his chest and shows off some muscle on his right front leg of his front right paw and even picking up Patrick's new car. "Okay, maybe this is going a little bit overboard."

Darla flinched.

"Umm... You might wanna put that down..." Amber said, her eyes slightly wide in fear for him.

Patch then placed the car gently back down on the ground, not denting it. "Whew, that was close," he said. "Oh, by the way, Amber, I got to gain incredible strength."

"How did that happen?" Amber asked.

Darla shrugged, unsure how it happened herself. "Atticus gave it to him."

"It's true it was while we were visiting Gravity Falls." Atticus said.

"I got a postcard from that place once," Amber giggled as she did her homework with Darla, helping her out in some cases. "It looks totally wild."

"Oh, it was..." Patch chuckled at some memories, even if it costed their lives sometimes.

"Wish I could have an adventure..." Darla sounded bored with her life.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that you will." Atticus said.

Darla shrugged, but calmly smiled.

* * *

Cherry came by with some letters. "Got your guys's mail again... You got mine?"

"Yep." Patch said before he went to the porch and brought her her mail.

"Thanks..." Cherry took, then flinched at one that had drool all over it. "Sorry about that..." she murmured as she flipped through the letters to see anything for her, she found one and tucked it into her jacket for safekeeping before going home.

Once Patch got the letters, he took them to the porch. Cherry took out one letter for her and smiled in delight.

"Good news?" Patch asked her, seeing her excitement and his tail wagged.

"Oh, yes," Cherry chuckled, feeling surprisingly happy for a change. "I've been expecting this letter for a long time."

"What's the letter than you've been expecting, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Well, there's an acting lot down the road, I'm sure you've passed it on your way to and from school," Cherry replied as she hugged the envelope. "I auditioned to be in their next play and... It looks like they've accepted me!"

"You act, Cherry?" Darla asked in vast interest.

"Oh yes, when I was younger, I used to act all the time," Cherry smiled at her memories of acting classes. "I was in these little plays from my group. Tortoise and the Hare... The Dancing Princesses... Peter Pan... Where the Wild Things Are..."

"Wow, we didn't know that you use to be in plays." Patch said, amazed.

"This was before I knew you all," Cherry explained. "I did it from up until I was 10-years-old... Feels so long ago..."

"Yeah, sure looks that way." Atticus said.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Amber smiled in delight. "Open it!"

"Okay... Okay..." Cherry chuckled, she opened it up and read the beginning, eagerly. "' _Congratulations, Miss Butler_ '..." she started, gushing about how proper they were with her naming, she then continued to read, but grew a little disappointed as she read along. " _'If you are reading this, this means that your audition was **'too special'** for our play and we'd like you to be...A stagehand'_..." she put down the letter, looking like her true self now. "They didn't like me!?"

"We're so sorry, Cherry, but at least you get to be a stagehand." Patch said.

Cherry groaned. "I guess... They say I did better than this guy called Oliver Greening."

"Who's he?" Darla asked, tilting her head.

"Some guy who just moved into town," Cherry explained with a shrug. "I heard he moved here after his wife died three months ago and he has children."

"I wonder if one of them is our new student." Amber wondered with a friendly smile.

"We should be their friend then... Help 'em out..." Darla suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus and Patch agreed.

Cherry smiled to Darla, she was really shaping up to be a normal, happy, healthy little girl. She was unsure about taking Darla back home with them when they were all in Hollywood together, but it seemed like Darla was just lonely and she was in fact, not having a real family and was spoiled 24/7 like she was princess of the universe.

"Yay! New neighbors! I can't wait to meet them." Patch cheered.

"If one of Oliver's kids goes to your school, make sure you be on your best behavior," Cherry told the girls, relating to this very subject. "We were all new once."

"Especially with losing her mother." Amber sighed softly at that, but she decided not to bring it up to the new kid in school if one of the kids would be in their class or grade.

"I'm sure you both will become her very first friends." Atticus said.

Darla and Amber hoped so, they then quickly went back to their homework.

* * *

The next morning, the girls got on their bus to school while there was a girl that must have been new, she had short brown hair and she was wiggling one of her teeth, it must have been loose.

"That must be her." Amber whispered to her best friend.

Darla nodded in agreement. "Should we see her now or wait until we see if she's in our class?"

"Both." Amber said.

* * *

Darla shrugged and followed her friend's advise, she decided to sit behind the girl and Amber sat next to her, being the more friendly and social of the two.

"Hello." Amber waved.

The girl stopped wiggling her tooth, looking at them. "Hi..." she greeted quietly and a little shyly.

"I'm Amber and this is my best friend, Darla." Amber said, introducing both herself and Darla.

"Hello..." Darla waved with a smile. "What's your name?"

The girl looked to them, they did seem nice, but she felt painfully shy, she whispered her name, but neither of them could hear it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amber asked.

The girl looked to them again, she tried to be a little louder. "Annabelle..."

"Annabelle," Darla repeated. "What a beautiful name."

The girl had a small smile.

"Are you new in town?" Darla asked.

"Yes..." Annabelle looked down shyly. "Dad thought it'd be good to move because Mom couldn't come back home with us from the hospital..."

Amber and Darla both knew that she needed some friends in her new town.

Annabelle felt really uncomfortable and scared, but she felt a little bit better with Darla and Amber, she wiggled her tooth. "Do you guys believe in the Tooth Fairy?" she seemed to ask, absent-mindedly.

"Who's she?" Darla actually didn't know who that was, unlike many children.

"The Tooth Fairy is a fairy that takes teeth for as many that a child he or she has gotten loose has placed under his or her pillow and then the Tooth Fairy takes the teeth and replaces them with money." Amber explained.

"Uh-huh..." Annabelle agreed, then frowned. "My brother says she isn't real..."

Darla pouted. "Your brother doesn't sound very nice."

"Of course the Tooth Fairy is real, I just know it." Amber said.

"I'm sure she is too... I wish there could be someway to find out..." Annabelle shrugged as she continued to wiggle her tooth, it felt like a chore, she wished it would just fall out. "Darla, why don't you know who the Tooth Fairy is?"

"No one ever told me," Darla shrugged. "I did lose a tooth once though..." she gestured to the gap in her mouth. "This girl threw a rock at my face."

Amber and Annabelle flinched at that story.

"Why would someone do that to you?" Annabelle asked.

"Bullies..." Darla sighed.

"Yeah, bullies can come in all sizes," Amber said. "I'm sure that Atticus believes in the Tooth Fairy."

Annabelle smiled at that. "Who's he?"

"My brother..." Darla explained. Hopefully this day would turn out well for everyone as they all got to know each other better.

* * *

Cherry decided to take Atticus and Patch with her backstage to where she would work out. "This has always been a dream of mine... Lights, camera, action! I get to be someone who I'm not..." she walked along, feeling great about the thrill of being backstage, even if she wanted to be a star of the show.

The director walked by, looking rather full of himself. "You must be our new stagehand."

Cherry saluted. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

"You get me coffee," the director demanded before walking off. "Black, two sugars."

This angered Atticus and Patch as they already didn't like this man even if he was the director.

"Sooo... What do ya think...?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" Patch looked to her. "That director is obviously taking advantage of your kindness!"

"No, don't be silly..." Cherry said softly, trying not to have a breakdown. "He obviously doesn't want my perfect talent and vision to ruin his show and outshine the other actors..."

"Seriously?" Patch scoffed. "Me and Atticus can already tell that this guy is not at all kind, he is just bossy."

"No... It's just a bad day..." Cherry smiled anxiously.

"COFFEE!" the director snapped.

Cherry sighed, she went to get the cup of coffee, then went to give it to the director, giving a friendly smile. The actors were now coming in, including a familiar man to Atticus.

"I know that guy..." Atticus realized. "That's the guy with the weird bike!"

"That's Oliver Greening," Cherry explained, recognizing him herself. "He reminds me a lot of Dom DeLuise."

"Wait, that's Oliver Greening?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry looked back. "He submitted a head-shot of himself the other day in hopes of winning an audition for this play."

"Well, let's see how good he is." Atticus said.

The director pulled Cherry over once the actors came in. "Are these all the suckers?"

"Looks that way..." Cherry shrugged, not liking to be dragged like that.

"Very well... Let's see what they can do." the director shrugged, drinking his coffee.

Cherry went to the actors and led them onto the stage once the sets and backgrounds were ready.

"This guy is seriously getting on my nerves." Patch said.

* * *

Cherry sat with Atticus and Patch in the theater seats to see Oliver's audition, he really hoped he would get this one. Once the stage set and the spotlight shined on him, he started to sing from his script and wasn't really all that good. The director seemed drawn to it. Oliver was a good singer, but he wasn't perfect.

"Amazing." Patch said.

Cherry waved her hand a little. "Eh... He's okay... Better than most first timers."

One woman backstage seemed to be holding back a laugh. Oliver finished his song once the piano player stopped his song. No one clapped for him, but Cherry did slightly.

"Awkward." Atticus said quietly.

"Here it comes..." Cherry expected the director to hate Oliver.

However, to everyone's surprise, Oliver passed and the director allowed it.

"Wow, he passed him." Atticus said out of surprise.

Cherry sighed, shaking her head, but smiled, at least the director didn't flat-out insult him. Both Atticus and Patch were happy that Oliver Greening didn't get insulted. Oliver felt accomplished for once in his life.

"This is wonderful!" the director smiled, then sipped his coffee and waved the cup. "Oh, the vast emptiness if you had failed..."

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint..." she took the cup from him, going to refill it.

"Okay, that is it!" Patch said out of anger about to attack the director, but was stopped by Atticus.

"We don't wanna get Cherry in trouble." Atticus said.

Patch angrily whined, then restrained himself.


	2. Chapter 2

In the elementary school, Annabelle was introduced, after class, the girls went to the library as a visit and assignment from the teacher. Annabelle found a book on fairies and flipped through it, deciding to maybe check it out.

"You really like fairies, huh?" Darla asked.

"My mother always told me stories about them..." Annabelle said with a smile.

"She must have been kind and beautiful." Amber said.

"She really was... I always thought she was an angel..." Annabelle hugged the book.

Darla and Amber took Annabelle to the librarian to check the book out. The man nodded and allowed Annabelle to borrow it and told her to bring it back in a week.

"Yes sir." Annabelle promised as she firmly held the book, being very careful with it, it looked like a very old book.

What none of the girls didn't knew was that fairies were real that included fairy godmothers, the Tooth Fairy, and something else.

"Would you like to come over after school?" Darla invited.

"I'd love to, but I might have to go home with Charlie." Annabelle replied, eager for that to happen, but she of course, needed her father's permission.

"We understand." Amber said as they looked into the book with their new friend.

Annabelle flipped through the pages and smiled at each picture. "I really liked Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather..." she said, about the fairies from Sleeping Beauty. "Sometimes I wish I had fairy friends..."

"Yeah, fairies sure do look like they could be great friends." Amber said.

The girls were bonding very well.

* * *

After the theater, Cherry left with Atticus and Patch.

"That wasn't so bad..." Cherry still sounded in denial about how she was being bossed around by the pushy director.

"Wasn't so bad? The guy kept on being bossy and pushy." Atticus said.

"It's nothing wrong... Totally fine..." Cherry giggled, a little twitchy.

The director waved to her and went on his way home.

"He's fine, a great man..." Cherry grabbed a knife prop. "He just gives me the strength-" she then saw the director was out of earshot and she started to pretend to stab herself with the prop. " **TO END MY OWN LIFE!** " she then snapped.

"She's back..." Patch smiled a little now that Cherry was herself again.

"Yep, our Cherry is back." Atticus smiling, to see Cherry acting like herself again.

"That man is without a doubt the worst person I've ever had the 'pleasure' of knowing," Cherry continued as she dropped the prop. "He's worse than Nigel St. Nigel!"

"Who's Nigel St. Nigel?" Patch asked.

"Don't ask, you're better off not knowing!" Cherry whined, putting her hand to her face. "What does he think I am?"

"I can guess and say that he thinks your just a teenager that would be perfect for his stagehand." Atticus guessed.

Cherry growled, 'stabbing' herself in the heart, but of course had no avail since it was a prop.

"Yikes, if that was a real dagger, you would be dead by now." Patch said.

"I kinda wish it was..." Cherry murmured. "I'm gonna go home, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Atticus and Patch said.

* * *

Cherry went home with them, she saw the clean dishes in the clean section and quickly put them away where they belonged while the boys went on her couch. "I heard Oliver Greening's daughter was going to Darla's school."

"Yep and I can already tell that she's going to be friends with Darla and Amber on the first day." Atticus said.

"That's good, it can be tough being the new kid sometimes..." Cherry said once she finished putting up the dishes, then looked for something for them to watch that they could all agree on. "I was the new kid four times growing up... It was first scary, but then I got used to it."

"Same with me, at first I was excited to be in puppy school, but when I got there, I was scared being the new pup, the only ones I knew there were Scamp, Angel, and the triplets." Patch said.

"That'll do it..." Cherry said with a small shrug. "It can be magical sometimes though... Have you met any cute pups yet?" she then smirked, knowing that Patch was eager to impress a girl pup to make her all his.

Atticus and Cherry then saw Patch blush, meaning one thing he had met a cute puppy.

Cherry smirked. "How adorable..."

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Atticus asked, smirking.

"Colette." Patch said, smiling while blushing.

"Colette..." Cherry tried to think. "That's the one with the red collar, right?"

"Yeah..." Patch replied, nearly turning into a pink Dalmatian, but still retained his black spots. "She's really nice, and sweet, and smart... She's a lot like her mother... Mum told me about her days in the shelter with Mrs. Tramp before they got adopted. Jim Dear adopted her on Christmas for Darling and Mum was adopted when Anita felt a little lonely since she didn't know Roger yet..."

"Maybe your mother can visit her too when she comes to see you." Cherry suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, that way it'll be a happy friends and family reunion." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry flipped through the channels, but stopped at a soap opera.

Patch looked bored. "Change the channel please."

"In a minute..." Cherry said, not wanting to, even if she hated soap operas as much as the boys did, she actually watched this program, but for a personal reason.

"Are you watching this out of personal reasons?" Atticus asked.

"Noooo?" Cherry looked away as she kept a firm hold on the remote, refusing to let them change the channel.

The doctor on the soap opera appeared, making Cherry blush and look a little delighted. The doctor asked for something from the nurse, he took it, but he was losing the patient. The doctor seemed to improvise, this could not had been in the script, because he was pounding the patient on the chest with his fist to bring the heart beat monitor back up.

"Is he trying to bring the patient back to life or wanting to kill her/him even more?" Patch asked.

The blonde and rather ditzy nurse cheered. "He's alive!"

The doctor looked full of himself that he succeeded in bringing the patient 'back to life'.

"I can't wait to see him..." Cherry whispered.

"What?" Atticus and Patch looked at her.

"Huh?" Cherry looked to them, she actually wasn't aware that she had said something then.

"What do you mean you can't wait to see him?" Patch asked.

"Oh... Him?" Cherry looked to the TV at the doctor. "He's actually going to be in the play too... He's flying by on a plane tonight."

"You want his autograph?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked defensive. "What're you implying!?"

"Are you a fan of his?" Patch asked.

Cherry folded her arms with a blush. "I think you oughta leave..."

Atticus and Patch rolled their eyes then.

* * *

When it got to curfew, Atticus and Patch went back home, Darla was looking through her old chest and tossing some things out over her shoulder, she was looking for a specific thing, but couldn't find it so far.

"Hey Darla," Atticus said and then was confused when he saw what she was doing. "Are you looking for something?"

"Flannigan gave me a fairy princess wand for my birthday one year," Darla said as she struggled, nearly giving up. "I wanna give it to Annabelle."

"Aw! That's so kind of you. You know fairies are real." Atticus said.

"They are?" Darla asked as she dug further, then smiled as she finally took out the pink and glittery wand that had a shining star with white rhinestones and red hearts decorated around it and she smiled in victory. "Gotcha!"

"Cool wand." Patch said.

"Yes, fairies are real and so is magic," Atticus said. "It's amazing in the right hands, but in the wrong hands of someone pure evil, it is very dangerous."

"I never knew any fairies when I was growin' up," Darla shrugged with a smile. "Well, maybe someday, one will visit Annabelle..."

"Maybe," Patch smiled. "Are you guys friends now?"

"Yeah..." Darla grinned. "I think we're gonna be like the Three Musketeers, only being girls of course..." she added softly.

"Yeah, you three could be the very first female versions of The Three Musketeers." Atticus said.

Darla giggled, she then decided to put the wand in her backpack now so she wouldn't forget it the very next morning. She really hoped her new friend was doing all right, with her beliefs in fairies while being the new kid in school at the same time.

"So, anyways, let's get inside." Atticus said.

Darla nodded, it was a little late, about close to her bedtime. However, that night was going to change the normality of some things.


	3. Chapter 3

Darla and Amber decided to see Annabelle the next morning since she was going to be with her father and they thought maybe they could get to know him too since the adults made him sound so odd and disturbed, but he was their new best friend's father. And they decided to bring Atticus and Patch with them so then they can meet their new best friend and her father. Darla, Amber, Atticus, and Patch waited outside Annabelle's apartment door until the door opened.

"Where's the party?" an older boy asked them, he must have been Annabelle's brother, Charlie.

Annabelle looked around and saw her friends, smiling. "You guys came!" she went to them and hugged them.

"Of course we did!" Amber piped up to her.

"Yeah and we brought my brother and his Dalmatian puppy, Patch." Darla said.

"So, you're Annabelle, it's nice to finally meet you." Atticus said.

"You're Atticus..." Annabelle remembered that Darla mentioned having an older brother. She then bent down and hugged Patch. "Oh, hello there... I wish we could have a dog, but the building doesn't allow pets."

Oliver came out to join his children. "I'm going to take the kids to school, are you guys coming too?"

"Yeah, we were hoping we could go with Annabelle." Amber replied.

"Can they, Daddy?" Annabelle begged. "Can they?"

Oliver had a smile. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Great, oh and Annabelle, Darla has something for you." Atticus said.

"You do?" Annabelle asked.

Darla reached into her bag and took out the fairy wand. "Here... You can have it."

Annabelle saw how special and prized the wand looked. "A-Are you sure?"

Darla nodded with a smile. She was sure. Charlie rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, thank you, Darla!" Annabelle was very happy right now.

* * *

Patch began to pick up a scent like nothing he had ever smelled before it smelled like a man, but also something unlike anything he had smelled before. They all started to go to the elementary school, feeling happy.

"Is your puppy okay?" Annabelle looked concerned.

"Probably smells something funny." Amber shrugged, being more of a dog expert than the family who owned him.

"Yeah, it's probably that." Atticus said.

 _'What was that other scent I smelled?'_ Patch thought. _'It was so new, was it magic?'_

"I wonder what magic smells like?" Darla asked herself.

"Rainbow cinnamon." Annabelle answered with a chuckle.

Charlie rolled his eyes, he still refused to believe in magic. He then decided to mess with his sister's head and took the wand from Annabelle and ran off with it.

"Hey, give that back!" Annabelle ran to him angrily.

Atticus snatched the wand away from Charlie to ruin his fun.

"Here you go, Annabelle." Atticus said, giving back the wand to her.

Charlie had fell back behind a fruit stand, it breaking in the process all over him and oranges bounced on him.

"Thank you, Atticus..." Annabelle smiled gratefully. "I got another wand..." she took out the other one, but it somehow broke, she automatically blamed her brother. "I hate you!"

"Come on, Annabelle, we don't need him." Amber decided to go with the girl and Darla.

Charlie grunted, very annoyed. "They're so stupid! They believe in magic!"

"They're just kids..." Oliver said to his son, not wanting to kill Annabelle's dreams, not knowing how magic really was true, but was more open about it since the girls were young and had big and wild imaginations.

Patch had caught the new scent again and saw it was from the other wand. "It's coming from that wand, almost like it's a real magic wand." he said.

* * *

"Where'd you get that wand, Annabelle?" Darla asked. "If I knew you had one, I wouldn't have given you mine..."

"I just got it last night, actually," Annabelle explained. "That's also when I met Murray."

"Who's Murray?" Atticus asked. "Is he a friend or a cousin?"

"He's actually my fairy godmother... Well... Father..." Annabelle explained. "He came to me last night."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Amber asked, she believed Annabelle, but wanted to make sure.

"I'm sure of it... He's gonna see me again tonight..." Annabelle said as she held the broken wand. "I should fix this..."

"Does your daddy have a workshop?" Darla suggested.

"No... Do you think I could fix it at school?" Annabelle asked. "I mean... It's important for Murray."

"I'm sure that we can fix it at school." Amber said.

"Well, I don't know, we don't know if the school supplies can help fix it." Atticus said.

"It'll have to do." Annabelle shrugged.

Cherry was down the block, waiting outside the theater, she had a different hairstyle.

"Who's that?" Annabelle didn't know who Cherry was.

"That's Cherry and it looks like she's doing a new hairstyle." Atticus said.

* * *

"Hi, Cherry." Darla and Amber greeted.

"Oh, hello..." Cherry greeted back, her hair seemed to bounce with every turn.

"What's with the hair?" Darla couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, can't I spoil myself with a beauty day once in a while?" Cherry bounced her hair, she was never interested in her hair before, especially when it came to styling it.

"He's here, isn't he?" Atticus asked.

"Not yet anyway..." Cherry said with a shrug.

There came a familiar looking actor, though he seemed to be wearing a scarf and sunglasses. He had pressed his hand down on Cherry and looked all around and checked his watch. Cherry grunted, trying to speak up, but his hand was squashing her.

"Jerk." Patch said before going up to the actor and peeing on his left leg.

The actor looked down and grunted in annoyance while Atticus held in giggles.

The man looked firm and lowered his glasses. "Which one of you is Cherry?"

"She is." Atticus gestured to his friend as she adjusted herself for him.

"Thank goodness, if you were, I was afraid your parents would hate you or something." the actor chuckled.

"Why does everyone I love wanna hurt me?" Cherry grunted. She then looked up to the actor and tried to look beautiful and flirty. "Hiiii~..."

"Well, hello there, are we going into the theater?" the actor asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ferguson," Cherry said to him. "You ask me for anything and I'll get it for you, no matter what it is, I'll be right there, you don't even have to- she rambled on.

Simon put a dollar bill in her mouth to shut her up. "Why don't you be a good little girl and fetch me some donuts?"

"Yeth thir..." Cherry said with a smile before dashing off, feeling more devoted to him than the director.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"That was a first." Patch added.

Simon then went into the theater to meet his future cast members and the director.

* * *

At school, Annabelle couldn't wait any longer to fix the wand for Murray, Amber and Darla were doing the lesson the teacher gave them like the other students, but Annabelle was concentrating on something else. Annabelle did her best to use the glue, popsicle sticks, and tape to fix the wand while the teacher talked to them about their projects, but she saw what Annabelle was doing and it angered her.

"It's important..." Annabelle told her.

"It's not our assignment," the teacher held out her hand firmly. "Hand me your toy."

"It's not a toy, it's a magic wand." Annabelle retorted just as firm.

The students minus, Darla and Amber, began to laugh at her, thinking that she was just crazy.

"Of course..." the teacher shrugged that off, holding out her hand still. "Now give that to me."

Annabelle put it out of her reach.

The teacher put her hands on her hips, looking very cross with the stubborn girl. "I wish you would let me have it!"

Annabelle looked to her, having an idea, she looked angry and waved the wand. " **BOO!** " she called, but nothing had happened, she thought magic would happen, but it didn't.

This made the students laugh at her, except of course for Darla and Amber.

"Children, stop laughing!" the teacher told them strictly.

"This isn't looking good." Amber whispered.

Darla shook her head in agreement. Annabelle grabbed her backpack and started to run away out of the classroom, she didn't want to be here right now. Darla and Amber knew it was wrong, but they followed her. The teacher didn't like it one bit, she left the room to go after the girls, they were going to be in a lot of trouble. But it seemed that the girls were a lot faster then they looked.

* * *

The teacher ran off, looking for Annabelle, she didn't notice that Darla and Amber went with her. She even went out the front doors, unable to find Annabelle in the hallway. Amber and Darla found Annabelle hiding.

"Why you hiding, Annabelle?" Darla asked, climbing in with her with Amber.

"So then the teacher doesn't take away the magic wand, I still need to give it back to Murray." Annabelle said.

Darla decided to hug the girl. "I hope he gets it back."


	4. Chapter 4

After several moments, a couple of black feet appeared and there came a crazy, redheaded man. He seemed to be hiding with them, also, Darla and Amber could see him.

"Good, you're here!" this man sounded exhausted and relieved.

"Murray, this is Darla and Amber, they're my new friends." Annabelle introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you two now, uh, Annabelle, I was hoping if you could tell me of where my magic wand is?" Murray asked.

Annabelle raised it up to show him that she had it.

Murray looked long and hard, taking it instantly. "It's... Sticky..." he noticed the crafts included onto it from the classroom.

"I tried to put it back together." Annabelle frowned, disappointed in herself.

Murray looked to her, he was telling her how you couldn't put glue to a wand, but he wasn't angry with her. Darla decided to help, she took out her hair bow and decided to use it to help tie the wand together, maybe that would be better than glue.

"Well, that did help it a little by making it...pretty," Murray said. "Anyways, Annabelle, do you have a wish yet?"

Before Annabelle could say anything, there was stomping and a sharp voice heard, making all of them freeze in their spots. Annabelle took a look outside, but she saw no one, but she was worried.

"I know a way out of here," Amber whispered to her friends. "Follow me."

They all did as she said as they wanted to avoid the evil teacher and punishment for their misdeeds.

"I hope that this way of yours gets us away from that woman." Murray said.

The girls walked down the stairs as Murray followed them, talking about wishes, he was very eager for one to happen. Annabelle thought about her father and thought of maybe magic helping him and she explained everything to her fairy godfather. She wanted him to have the best part in the world for his play and that everyone would love him.

* * *

"Uhh..." Murray felt lost, that sounded complicated for him to put into terms he would understand. Because you see, what the girls didn't know was that this was his very first wish since becoming a fairy godfather. Murray tried to arrange it in his scattered brain so he could make Annabelle happy. She was trying to make into a simple wish, but that was a challenge, she just wanted to come true for her father's sake. "Oh, whatever you say," Murray chuckled as he was about to grant the wish. "Consider it done. Come on..."

The girls smiled as they were about to witness real magic. Murray just hoped he wouldn't screw this up as he went with the girls after he made them happy. What none of them knew was that the magic wand's magic was messed up when it was broken in two.

"So, where is he?" Murray asked as they walked down the hallway all together.

"Um, right now he's at the theater for the play," Annabelle replied. "I think we he went there by subway."

"SUBWAY!?" Murray looked at her outrageously. "Are you kidding me!? Have wand,... Will travel..." he showed his wand, showing it was a better way to travel.

"Oh, right." Amber said.

Darla raised a brow. "Wouldn't he have to have your wand?"

"Well... Yeah..." Murray shrugged, but kept going with the girls. "Come 'ere..." he then gave a list of instructions of how to make a transportation wish, but he wouldn't let the girls see it.

"How can I make my wish?" Annabelle asked, feeling confused.

"J-Just close you eyes, think of where you want to go, and make your wish." Murray instructed the best he could.

Annabelle did, Darla and Amber decided to join her. Murray then decided to wave his wand and make the magic come alive and true. But unfortunately, the magic in the wand was going to be sending them somewhere farther then where they were suppose to go. The girls shrieked as heavy wind blew and colored construction paper with all colors of the rainbow and more was flying all around the hallway.

"Annabelle!" the teacher called, running down the hallways. "ANNABELLE!"

Murray held onto the girls as his hair looked wilder than normal. A spinny chair came up to the teacher, forced her to sit down and wheeled backward with her in it, making her shout. The colorful paper warped around the three girls and fairy godfather and they were suddenly transported out of the hallway and the teacher wasn't sure what just happened, but she was utterly shocked. The two medals of the four from the Equestria Girls adventure began to glow and transported Atticus, Patch, and Cherry to where Murray, Amber, Darla, and Annabelle were being transported to.

* * *

Annabelle's brown eyes flashed open and she looked around as it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere, she was really confused and puzzled of whereabouts.

"Um, Atticus, where are we?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, Patch, I've never been to any place like this," Atticus said, then sees that Annabelle, Amber, Darla, and Murray were there as well as Cherry. "Girls, Cherry, where are we and who is that guy?"

"Murray," Darla replied. "Annabelle's fairy godfather."

"I'm sorry... Fairy god _father_?" Cherry asked like that was strange, but she didn't even question about him being a fairy, then again, she had seen a lot in her life.

"Yeah," Murray grinned as he held his wand securely. "I'm a little rusty..."

"I think so too because we're not where Annabelle wanted you to take us." Amber said.

Annabelle found that Murray's wand was in two pieces again.

Murray frowned, then looked a little zany again. "You wouldn't have a fossil, would you?"

Annabelle whacked him a little and started to walk off. "How did you guys get here?"

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

Murray looked to see they had medals under their shirts and pulled out Cherry's getting a closer look at it. "These look like they came from Equestria!"

"Yeah, we got these from Principal Celestia after helping Twilight Sparkle get her crown back," Atticus said, showing his own medal and Patch's medal. "Each one of us got a cutie mark as well, its shown on the medals."

"You know Princess Celestia!?" Murray sounded ecstatic.

Cherry blinked rapidly. "Umm... Yes, do you know her?"

Murray had a fit of laughter. "My mother knew her when she and Luna were just fillies!"

"Amazing." Atticus and Patch said.

"So, where are we anyways?" Atticus asked, not recognizing the area at all.

The younger girls looked to see a sign. They had been in Nebraska.

Murray looked around, a few of the papers from school still scattering around. "We're in Nebraska..."

Annabelle saw a sign from far away and she saw a very distant building. "What's that sign say?"

"Can't tell." Patch said, unfamiliar to the sign and it's writing.

"Have wand, will travel..." Murray murmured.

"Murray!" Amber, Annabelle, and Darla looked to him.

"We have to get you girls back to school, who knows how worried they are?" Cherry looked at the younger girls.

"They're fine..." Darla waved it off.

"Looks like we're walkin'." Patch said, deciding to walk down the trail.

"Yep, looks like we're walking." Atticus said as he began to follow Patch.

* * *

"So, your mother knew Celestia?" Cherry asked Murray as they started to walk off together.

"Y-Yeah," Murray nodded with a smile. "Back when Celestia and Luna were the magic students before ponies like Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer came along. This was before Ponyville, Canterlot, Equestria, Manehattan, and a lot of other of ponylands came into the world."

"So, your mother taught them magic?" Darla asked.

"Well, my mother IS the Fairy Godmother after all." Murray shrugged with a twinged smile.

"Wait, you're Fairy Godmother's son?" Atticus asked, surprised.

Murray looked hurt. "She never talked about me?"

"Not really, sorry..." Cherry said softly.

Murray looked a little angered and looked like he was about to cry. "Why not?"

"Well, we were in kind of a hurry when we first met her actually..." Cherry gave a shrug.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Murray huffed, still a bit angered with his mother. "We haven't talked in 200 years."

"That's a long time to be away from your mother," Annabelle frowned. "What happened?"

"We had a lot of differences..." Murray sighed as they walked along. "I still wanted to help children, but I wanted to do it my way... She wanted to give me her old wand, but I actually made this one myself."

"It's not that bad." Cherry gave a shrug.

"Yeah, but like me, it still needs a lot of work." Murray pouted, patting the wand on the palm of his hand, but no magic sparks came out from it.

"Well, let's hope that we don't run into anyone mean and nasty." Patch said.

"Yeah, I hate snobby people." Darla said, putting her hands on her hips.

Cherry glanced at her, that felt hypocritical of Darla to say, but she didn't speak up.

* * *

"Um, Cherry, how's your theater work going?" Amber asked.

"It's fine, Simon's kind of a baby, but he's better than the director." Cherry replied, she seemed to blush and smile when she said the actor's name.

"You should stand up to them and just be yourself." Atticus said.

"I don't have problem standing up for myself..." Cherry said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Then why don't you stand up to the director and Simon?" Atticus asked.

"Are you saying I'm spineless?" Cherry glanced back at him.

"Of course you have a spine," Annabelle said to her, not understanding what the older girl meant by that. "How else could you stand up and walk?"

"No no spineless is just a metaphor," Atticus explained. "Short for someone not having enough courage to stand up to someone or in this case, the director and Simon."

"Cherry!?" Darla sounded shocked.

"HEY!" Cherry glared at her for being referred to as such.

"I just hope we don't run into Claudia..." Murray muttered to himself.

Patch heard that due to his dog hearing kicking in. "Claudia?"

"Oh, umm... No one..." Murray said quickly with a sheepish smile.

"Let me guess, this Claudia is like someone that is evil?" Atticus guessed with his detective skills.

Murray then decided to change the subject by asking Annabelle a question. Annabelle looked to him and talked with him.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Amber held her stomach, it always ached when she felt bad about something happening or about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meanwhile, in a pony land...**_

The mares, stallions, colts, fillies, and foals were happily playing among each other, feeling so happy and carefree. The gardens were happily in bloom and everything was all fine and dandy as usual. However, in Celestia's garden, a draconequus statue was in place, it had been the frozen and stoned Discord. A magical blast popped up and there came a couple of what looked like human women, one of them appeared to wear a collar like a dog.

"Claudia, what're we doing here?" the frizzy woman asked as she was scratching herself obsessively.

"Visiting an old friend and to see if she has my wand," The woman next to her said with an evil smile. "Because if she doesn't, then we'll have to see if that idiot has it."

The woman kept scratching herself. "Guh... Couldn't we get me a flea dip or somethin'?"

It seemed like the women weren't seen by the others as they were having another happy and carefree day.

* * *

However, a zebra had seen the scene and she didn't like it, she didn't barge to them, but she kept a close eye on them. These humans being in Ponyville cannot be a good thing. And where she knew that she had to inform Twilight Sparkle so then she could send a message to Princess Celestia.

* * *

"What can he do?" the itchy woman pointed to the draconequus.

"Chaos, my dear Boots, chaos..." Claudia grinned to the stone statue. "He's going to help us."

* * *

The zebra went to her hut, then saw the Mane Six and Spike coming in.

"Zecora, what's the trouble?" Twilight asked as soon as they arrived.

"This isn't a very good thing that I'd been seeing," the zebra told the ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. "For in Ponyville, we are invaded by human beings."

This caused for the Mane Six and Spike to gasp.

"But, how is that possible? Humans don't have magic." Twilight said, remembering her experience of her the Equestria Girls adventure.

"That can't be possible!" Applejack added, appalled.

"I guess it did happen, how else could they have gotten here?" Spike asked in worry.

"I sense that they come from something quite tragic," Zecora recited. "But these humans are possessive of some black magic."

"What're you saying!?" Rarity got alarmed and in a frenzy. "Are we under attack!?"

"I give you this knowledge with heavy word, but it appeared the humans are seeking revenge with the help of Discord." Zecora informed the best she could.

"D-D-Discord...?" Fluttershy shrunk, shivering a little.

"No way, Discord is trapped forever in his stone imprisonment, there is no way that they could possible be able to free him." Rainbow Dash said.

"It seems these humans are not what they seem to be," Zecora replied. "But someone must stop them and end their reign of tyranny."

There was suddenly shaking all around and screams heard. Everypony looked out the window and saw the many once happy citizens of Ponyville, now hiding away. Even if Rainbow Dash helped get the clouds and make weather with the other Pegasus ponies, it appeared that there were dark storm clouds and lightning zaps around.

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash zoomed out the window and went to see her fellow Pegasi.

Fluttershy flew with her.

* * *

"Guys, what're you doin'!?" Rainbow Dash set a look to them. "This is supposed to be a lovely, sunny day!"

"We didn't do it, Rainbow Dash, honest!" a black Pegasus with blue mane told her.

"Something's terrible wrong!" the mismatched-eyed Pegasus with golden mane who had muffins for a cutie mark added, she actually looked quite scared.

"What could be causing this weather to happen?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing this being the first time the weather being in the wrong area on the wrong day.

There came wicked laughter. Claudia was with Boots on a cloud and Discord was there with them.

"Hello, little ponies!" Claudia grinned darkly. "Welcome to your doom!"

"There's a new sheriff in town!" Discord added, spinning his tail wickedly.

Fluttershy let out a frightened scream and flew away to hide away at home. Angel Bunny looked angered with his Pegasus mistress, but he gasped when he saw what was happening and hid with her. Darkness was taking over all over the pony world. Twilight's magic wasn't enough to send them away.

* * *

"I'm sorry Twilight, but your results may vary," Zecora warned her. "For you need the help of a fairy."

"A fairy!?" Twilight gasped as her horn wasn't enough to stop the chaos and black magic. "Where do I find a fairy!?"

"Yeah, where can Twilight possibly find a fairy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There is a place where not everybody believes in magic in their world," Zecora preformed a spell to show where Murray, Atticus, Patch, Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Cherry were. "But it also requires the help of a fairy godfather in training with a little girl."

"The human world again?" Twilight blinked, she then heaved a sigh. "Well, okay..."

"Good luck, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie supported. "We'll have a party for when you come back!"

"This time, Twilight Sparkle will not be alone," Zecora told the ponies and dragon once they were all together. "You shall all go together to stop this madness to make this place home sweet home."

"We can all go this time!?" Rarity sounded delighted.

Zecora smiled and nodded, also this time, the human counterparts of the Mane Six wouldn't be there for a change.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

"I-I'm not going..." Fluttershy shivered, still frightened of Discord. "Y-You all go on without me... You don't want me there... I'll just mess things up..."

"No you won't, Fluttershy, come on, please." Pinkie Pie begged.

"I-I just can't do it..." Fluttershy said, feeling down in the dumps, then yelped out as a green flame was shot at her.

"YOU MISSED HER! **YOU HAD HER RIGHT THERE!** " Claudia hissed to the draconequus.

"I-I know... Clumsy me..." Discord chuckled, then looked to see Fluttershy, for some reason, he felt like he couldn't hurt her, he could hurt the others just fine.

* * *

Zecora made a portal for them to go through.

"Well hurry up an make up your mind, Fluttershy, we need to get this express train movin'!" Rainbow Dash called as she followed the others.

"Ooh, I love trains!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Can I pull the whistle to make it go 'choo-choo'?"

"I-I'm coming." Fluttershy said, running over to her friends, not wanting to stay where Claudia, Boots, or Discord were.

The portal almost closed up. Twilight took Fluttershy's hoof and they all jumped in together as the last ones and the portal closed as soon as they were all in, now traveling to a whole new world.


	6. Chapter 6

The group kept walking until now they were closer to what looked like a shack rather than a 'Plaza Motel' like the sign above read.

"Do you think anybody lives in that motel?" Annabelle asked as they walked.

"Plaza Motel," Darla scoffed. "When I grow up, I wanna live in the Plaza _Hotel_ in New York City."

"Maybe you will." Amber shrugged with a smile.

"Let's just hope for the owner of this shack that he or she doesn't have a gun." Atticus said.

* * *

"Look, a payphone!" Annabelle pointed. "Maybe we can call my dad."

"Oh, I don't know," Murray shrugged it off. "No, no, it's probably broken..."

Cherry glanced at him, he seemed so jumpy and awkward.

Patch whimpered as he jumped back.

* * *

They all saw the motel owner come out of his office and did in fact have a gun and tried shooting away any trespassers, luckily none of them were hurt. Murray jumped down and scattered around however.

" **YER ON MY PROPERTY!** " the man growled to them.

"I'm sorry, sir but, we really need to use your phone, so we can call our friend's dad." Atticus said.

The man glared, spitting something really grotesque from his mouth into the ground.

"Ah, elegant..." Murray chuckled sheepishly. "Uh... My name is Murray, and this is Annabelle, and her friends... And you must be..." he looked and saw the name tag on the crude man's clothes. "Oh, Roy! Annabelle, honey, say hello to Roy."

Annabelle stayed close to Amber and Darla, feeling shy, disgusted, and frightened of this man.

" **NAME'S AIN'T ROY!** " the man barked.

"But it says on his shirt-" Annabelle was stuck.

" **IT AIN'T _MY_ SHIRT!** " the man snapped.

"So basically you killed the guy and stole his shack?" Atticus guessed.

The man removed his shirt to show a skull tattoo with the name 'Duane' on it, mentioning it belonged to his brother.

"So, is that your brother's shirt?" Darla asked.

" **WAS!** " the man said, spitting again. " **ROY'S DEAD, BOY, I NEEDED A CLEAN SHIRT!** "

"How extreme..." Even Cherry thought that was taking it too far.

Murray decided they should all leave now, this was getting scary and intense all too quickly.

" **NOT SO FAST!** " Duane stopped them in their tracks. " **WHAT'S THAT!?** " he pointed to Murray's tool.

"It's a magic wand!" Annabelle said to him, being honest about it. "A real one, and it's got a lot more power than your stupid shotgun."

"Annabelle, I don't think that's a smart thing to do with the man with a loaded gun." Patch warned.

Murray just laughed and shook his head, trying to cover up with the fact that Annabelle was a child and Duane shouldn't shoot her.

"Yeah, she's just a kid, she doesn't know how powerful someone can be with a deathly weapon and a low IQ." Cherry added, unable to resist her deadpan snarkiness.

Duane was annoyed with Murray and wanted the wand now, he thought it was just a stupid toy and he wanted to take it from them to make them unhappy. He was just a big bully. Duane snatched the wand from him and looked at it, a little angrily. Murray thought they were trading, so he took Duane's tobacco and started chewing it himself, but he quickly spit it out. Annabelle giggled, that was actually funny to her. Murray then went to warn Duane about the wand how it was actually powerful and magic.

* * *

"Oh, Roy." Murray then said.

Duane looked over and Patch jumped up, catching the wand in his mouth and went off with it, growling to the bad man.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Duane taunted them. "Wave it and turn me into a bunny rabbit?"

"Oh, Patch is much stronger then he looks." Atticus warned the big bully.

Duane just laughed. "Go ahead, 'magic man', turn me into a little bunny rabbit!"

"Do it, Murray." Annabelle told her fairy godfather.

Murray was unsure, but he had to make her happy and he couldn't stand the man either.

"Take yer best shot," Duane rose his shotgun. "I'll take mine."

"Sham-Sham-Sham-SHAZOOM!" Murray lifted his wand and blasted it onto the man, the magical sparks coming out.

Annabelle, Darla, and Amber looked, jaw-dropped as the magic was going to happen and show off the man.

"Let's hope that he gets turned into a bunny rabbit and not into something quite the opposite." Patch said.

However, the transformation spell spun Duane around and he seemed to grow in size at about 50 feet tall and he ended up turning into a religious man instead of a bunny rabbit.

"He's not exactly little..." Murray muttered.

"Not quite a rabbit either!" Annabelle added.

Cherry facepalmed. "You turned him into a rabbi..."

"Uhh... Let's go!" Murray called as he started to run with them down the other way of the road.

Duane had crushed his motel, nearly growling at them as they ran off.

"Murray, get us out of here!" Darla yelped.

"Where?" Murray asked as he held his wand tight.

"ANYWHERE!" Amber shrieked as they were about to get crushed by a giant foot.

Murray waved his wand as Annabelle screamed and they all left the area with Atticus, Cherry, and Patch with them. They had all hoped that it was back home and not anywhere dangerous.

* * *

They all appeared on a pile of large rocks and a fish was thrown at Murray. There were people standing around at what might have been a zoo exhibit. There were barking seals around and climbing the rocks, a little suprirsed at the intruders.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Cherry said as she slid down into safety. "I guess we're lucky we didn't end up in a lion cage or something."

"Yeah, we sure are lucky." Atticus said.

* * *

There were familiar voices heard as they got out of the zoo and ended up by the horse carriages. There were six familiar teenage girls and they had a purple dog with green ears with them.

"Those are my human friends," Twilight pointed to Cherry and Atticus, telling the other Mane Six. "They helped me get the Element of Harmony crown from their Fall Formal in Canterlot High."

"These ponies don't do much in this world..." Fluttershy said once she saw what horses were like in a world run by humans instead of ponies.

"Are those Twilight, Spike, and the girls?" Patch asked.

Annabelle was busy asking with Darla, Amber, and Murray about her father.

"Twilight!" Cherry rushed over.

"Cherry!" Twilight rushed back and the two shared a friendly hug.

Cherry smiled, then looked curious. "What're you doing here?"

"Discord is trying to take over Ponyville with two women named Claudia and Boots." Twilight replied urgently with a frightened frown.

Murray overheard Claudia's and Boots's names being mentioned and decided to go and find out if he heard Twilight correctly.

"Yes..." Twilight nodded. "Claudia and Boots."

"And I thought Scootaloo had a funny name." Rainbow Dash laughed about one of their new enemies being named 'Boots'.

"Boots actually isn't human," Murray explained urgently as well. "Boots is a dog Claudia turned into human..."

"Discord is trying to destroy our world with them, they might even come to this world as well... Discord's the one who reigns on all chaos," Fluttershy explained, playing with her pink hair. "They might be able to enslave the whole universe as we know it... Who knows how powerful this Claudia could be with Discord's magic?"

"Is that why you're all here?" Cherry asked.

"Yup," Applejack gave a sharp nod. "Looks like we need everypon-Ah mean, everybody's help..."

"Yes... We must, or it could get disastrous." Rarity added.

"Okay, but first I have to grant Annabelle's wish." Murray said.

Annabelle was talking with one of the men her father knew. "This is Murray, my fairy god-"

"Erm, new friend!" Murray covered up. "New friend... How do ya do?"

The man glanced at him, curious of why a grown man was hanging around a little girl. "You looking for your dad?" he decided to give them some help.

* * *

Spike came to see Patch. "Hey!"

Patch smiled and looked to him. "Hey, I missed you!"

The two shared a friendly dog hug.

"I'm sorry, we don't have much time for fun, this is very important." Rarity warned the dogs.

"Oh, come on, Rarity, just relax, besides we'll defeat them, because goodness will always triumph over evil." Patch said.

"But what if this time it doesn't?" Fluttershy trembled.

"Fluttershy, don't worry yourself sick, let's just try to enjoy our time here and hopefully we can stop Discord forever." Twilight coaxed her very shy friend.

"It's not so bad!" Pinkie Pie jumped everywhere excitedly. "I've always wanted to be like Twilight with walkin' around on two legs using THESE!" she grinned to her new hands.

"Come on, guys, let's find my dad, we'll all introduce each other later." Annabelle told her new group of friends.

* * *

With that, they were all walking, meanwhile uptown in the park, there was public laughter heard. The question is why you may ask.

They all stopped and there was a small body of water with sailboats.

"Which one is your dad?" Murray asked once they saw people across the water going around.

"He's the one with the brown coat and big hat." Annabelle informed, she had spotted him.

Darla and Amber looked too and found Oliver.

"Okay, close your eyes and just visualize." Murray coached.

"I feel like this is gonna end badly." Cherry groaned.

Annabelle closed her eyes though, Amber and Darla held her hands and decided to follow suit for her sake.

Murray said some magic words quietly, then yelled out. "SHABOOM!" he yelled, blasting more unlucky magic on the people, making wind blow everywhere and chaos reigned, making Fluttershy increasingly nervous.

Among the wild, there were bees all around, buzzing and stinging innocent people. The magic was working, but again in the wrong way that Murray wanted it to as Oliver's horse was turned into a mouse, his coach was turned into a pumpkin, and as for Oliver himself, he was turned into a bronze statue.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabelle ran with Darla and Amber to her father to see his poor and unfortunate fate. "Dad? DAD!"

Charlie came by on roller-blades. "Annabelle, where have you been?" he asked, not having seen their father turn into a bronze statue. "One of your friends lose a ribbon?" he took out the ribbon that had been tied to the wand, it must have fallen off.

Murray rushed over to them and Charlie was curious about him. Rainbow Dash rushed over, but her five friends were panting heavily, not as fast as she was.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad." Patch said.

"He's my fairy godfather." Annabelle finally told Charlie after Murray didn't want to reveal his true self, but there was no use.

Charlie ignored that. "Annabelle, where were you?"

"I was looking for Dad..." Annabelle said, pointing to their now petrified father. "That's Dad..."

"No, it's a statue, it doesn't even look like him." Charlie scoffed.

"Oh really, then explain of how that statue has the same clothes, shoes, hat, and face and hair as your father?" Atticus asked. He had a really great point and charlie had to admit to that.

Charlie had to admit it was a good point, but he still refused to believe it. Murray was heard screaming.

"What's wrong with that folk?" Applejack asked.

Murray screamed and pointed to a rodent and he was acting as though it were a psychologically frightening monster.

"That's no mouse, that's Duchess!" Annabelle shrieked.

"Duchess?" everybody asked Annabelle.

"Dad's horse." Annabelle explained.

"She must have gotten scared from the wind, AKA, magic." Atticus said.

Amber bent down to pick up the mouse, being gentle with it like she was with any living thing. "You remind me of Spot... Only you're really a horse and not a mouse trying to be one..."

"Spot?" Annabelle asked.

"That chicken on Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger's farm that wants to be a dog too." Amber said with a smile.

Annabelle blinked, never hearing of such a thing. "Weird..."

"Yeah, Spot is weird, but she is who she is, anyways, you better put Duchess into your backpack." Patch said, surprising Annabelle, understanding what he just said.

"Okay, Patch." Annabelle smiled.

"Such a little darling..." Rarity liked the sound of the mouse's name.

"It's okay, girl, we won't hurt you..." Fluttershy cooed, being very gentle and patient with the new mouse.

Murray looked over, a little shocked, he didn't notice his error with the pumpkin and mouse. "You know, that mouse, may be very well a horse."

"That's because it is or in this case was a horse." Atticus said.

Murray kept arguing with the man he had run into. Twilight looked up to the statue and heaved a sharp sigh. If she were her old self, she could turn Annabelle's father back to normal in no time, but she couldn't. Murray got rid of the one man and decided to try to bring Oliver back to life as a father.

"This oughta be good..." Cherry grunted.

"OOH! HE'S GOT HIS OWN WAND!" Pinkie Pie leaned over her, grinning eagerly to watch Murray work his magic.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work." Patch began to pray.

Murray tried, but his magic actually didn't work that time. It made Oliver's hat fall onto the ground, crunching slightly. Annabelle looked very worried for her father, she didn't want him to be trapped like this forever. This did not look good.

"We're supposed to stop Discord with this guy!?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her red violet eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that his wand just needs to be fixed a little." Atticus said.

Murray felt stumped, he wasn't sure how he could help Annabelle with her problem. Darla and Amber tried to help and comfort Annabelle.

"How can Ah understand what that fella's sayin'?" Applejack gestured to Patch.

"Magic?" Patch chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe," Atticus said. "Wait, Patch, everyone's started to understand you right after we got these medals."

"You think so?" Patch glanced to him.

"Doesn't hurt to assume." Cherry shrugged.

Annabelle got tired and decided to go home.

"You want us to come with you?" Amber asked her new friend.

"Wait, Annabelle, there's just something we can do, I mean isn't there like a fairy godmother court or fairy godmother convention to go to to get the wand to get it repaired, so then Murray can use its magic to take the spell off your dad?" Patch said, luckily.

"We can try it, but... They're not that fond of me..." Murray said, a little anxiously about the Fairy Godmother court, he felt like he would be in a lot of trouble if he had went there with them.

"Take us there." Twilight demanded lightly.

Murray heaved a sharp sigh, this wasn't going to be easy for him. "Alright... Follow me."

"Come on, guys!" Rainbow Dash walked with them.

Fluttershy trembled as she shook, following them. Spike tried to comfort her the best he could.

"Really there's actually a fairy court I was just kidding," Patch said. "Wow, man I can be right when I don't even know I can be right."

"Murray, before we go any further, how long have you been a fairy godfather?" Atticus asked, sensing that Murray was keeping something from Annabelle.

"Not too long..." Murray had a hard time keeping fairy time from human time. "I was of course born one, but I could never pass those exams..."

"So would you say that Annabelle's wish would be your first ever to grant?" Atticus guessed.

"Probably..." Murray gave a shrug, then looked to Rarity and Twilight since they were unicorns. "Can't you guys help?"

"Our magic doesn't work that way." Twilight informed him.

Rarity nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Murray."

"Oh, it's alright, I just thought that you girls could use your magic." Murray said.

"Well, when they enter the human world, they are humans without any magic powers, at least alone." Atticus said.

"Yeah... We can combine, but only at times of dire emergency." Twilight informed.

"So, you guys aren't human?" Amber looked curious of them.

"We're from a world where there aren't humans," Rainbow Dash explained. "We're all supernatural ponies. Fluttershy and I are Pegasuses, Twilight and Rarity are unicorns, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack are Earth ponies."

"And I'm really a dragon." Spike added with a smile.

"Oh, you don't breathe fire, do you?" Darla looked overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, he's just a little dragon and he won't hurt you." Cherry assured.

"We better get to the council..." Murray sighed.

"Yeah and also me, Cherry, Mo, and Patch have our own Equestrian forms." Atticus said.

"Are you really a fairy godfather?" Cherry asked Murray.

"Yeah... Certified..." Murray said sheepishly, he then drew out long without answering her question.

Charlie still didn't believe anything he was told while Annabelle tried to get her brother to believe.

* * *

Murray came to a building that looked abandoned, but he knocked on the door. Annabelle climbed up a gate with Darla and Amber, trying to find a way in as it looked like they were locked out.

"Excellent idea!" Murray praised what the little girls were doing and he helped them.

"There is that there is this." Atticus said, opening the gate by turning the knob.

"Careful," Murray told the girls. "You don't want that mouse to have an accident on your homework."

"Very funny." Annabelle nearly scoffed as she climbed with her friends.

"If anyone asks, just say you're friends with Murray." the redheaded fairy told them, a little anxious.

The girls jumped down together, the knob didn't open the gate, so they climbed through the window to find a way for them all to get in.

"I still don't believe in magic." Charlie snorted.

"Anything's possible if you believe." Spike said to him.

Charlie's eyes went wide. "TALKING DOG!"

"Yeah and he's not the only one that can talk, now do you believe?" Patch asked him.

Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. This caused for the human Mane Six to giggle at him.

"It's not funny!" Charlie snapped at them.

"Sorry kid, but you need to be more open with magic, like with friendship." Rainbow Dash put her arm around him as she still chuckled to him.

"Friendship _is_ magic." Twilight said with a smile.

* * *

The three little girls walked around and looked to see a woman who appeared to be knocked out behind a desk.

"Hello, there..." Annabelle gave a small wave.

"Um, excuse us..." Amber added.

Darla shrugged her shoulders. "She must be really sleepy!"

They noticed an apple with a bite mark on it next to her and also heard something else, but weren't sure of what it was. The girls kept exploring and they had found a woman who looked like she had been flattened somehow. The boys kept trying to get the door opened, but Darla, Amber, and Annabelle helped them inside with the door to get them in for sure this time.

* * *

"Finally, the Fairy Godmother Headquarters..." Cherry said as they walked into the room.

"How amusing." Charlie scoffed.

Annabelle gave him a punch in the arm for his bad non-believing behavior. Murray came in and looked around, curiously.

"Where are the other fairy godmothers?" Patch asked.

"Hello?" Murray looked around with them. "Hmm..." he then looked to see the flattened woman who was barely moving. "Hortence? She's the head fairy godmother..."

"Your mother's not?" Cherry asked, a little surprised.

"Uh-uh, Hortence is actually older than my mother... Time's been well to her," Murray chuckled bashfully. "Hortence, it's me, Murray... I need a spell..."

"Is this the dark magic?" Fluttershy asked.

"Worse than that, darker, it's witchcraft." Murray said to her.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE!" Pinkie Pie blurted out, then looked to everyone. "Anypony else wanna panic with me? ...No? Well, okay... AAAAAUGH!" she ran around the building like a lunatic.

"Is she always like this?" Darla asked.

"Yep." The Mane Six, Spike, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch said.

* * *

Murray had Charlie and Annabelle help get Hortence out of the room and put her into her office and lay her down on what looked like a therapist couch. Everyone hid out of the way once Murray took out his wand. He waved it, said the magic words and zapped against Hortence. It didn't turn her back to normal, but it got the bricks out of her mouth and she was now able to speak.

Another woman walked into the room, looking as though she woke up from a very deep sleep. "Well, hello Murray."

"W-What a pleasant surprise..." Murray greeted her.

"Why haven't you called me?" the woman smirked to him as she held an apple.

"Murray, is she your girlfriend?" Patch asked with smirk.

"Oh, no... No..." Murray shook his head.

The group had little laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Murray told them.

"All of you stop it!" Hortence tried to stop them. "We got a crisis on our hands! What are your names?"

"Hi, my name's Annabelle, these are my best friends Darla and Amber, this is my brother, Charlie, that's Cherry, Atticus, and Patch and those are Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash with Spike," the brown-haired girl replied. "And we came here because we thought you could help. You see, Murray changed my father into a statue and-"

Murray made her stop right there, he could get into trouble that way. "I made this spell and I made an error on it just slightly..."

"Slightly?" Atticus and Patch asked, unamused, seeing how serious this was.

"More like more than slightly." Patch said.

"What are you doing with your wand?" the other woman took it.

Hortence scolded Murray and it looked like he was in trouble as he was told to come away. Murray took Charlie with him though.

"Are you really a fairy godmother?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, I'm in charge since Verna retired," Hortence replied. "She still helps Cinderella, but not as often. She lived happily ever after of course."

"We know, me and Cherry have met her." Atticus said.

The woman tried to fix up Murray's wand.

"I wish I had my horn..." Twilight frowned, patting her forehead.

"It's okay, we'll all stop this, there's no way Discord and Claudia are gonna win!" Rainbow Dash tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Twilight, we'll all stop this." Pinkie Pie said also trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, boy..." Twilight felt really down.

"Let me know how it all works out." Cherry said, going to leave.

Spike bit on her pant leg. "You can't leave, Cherry! We need your help!"

"I can't do anything..." Cherry looked back.

"Yes, you can, you can, we all can help in our own way." Atticus said.

"Yeah, come on, Cherry, please." Patch begged with his puppy dog eyes.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "Okay, but if I get hurt, I blame you all."

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie hugged the girl.

Cherry grunted. "Please get her off of me..."

"Come on, Pinkie..." Applejack did it. "Give her some space."

"Thanks, Applejack." Cherry said.

"By the way, Hortence, um, could you help us with undoing a spell?" Atticus asked.

"Tell me about your wish." Hortence asked Annabelle.

"My dad got turned into a statue and I don't know why." Annabelle explained, a little sadly.

"What else?"

"The horse turned into a mouse..." Darla listed.

"The carriage turned into a pumpkin." Amber added.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, children, your father must stay where he remains." Hortence said, Murray had messed up big time.

Annabelle looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait, no, it can't end this way isn't there someway to undo it like before the clock strike midnight or something?" Atticus guessed and where he was right, there was a was to undo the spell AKA wish.

"That's right, all spells break at midnight." Hortence gave a nod to him, impressed with his knowledge, Verna must have helped them better than she thought.

"Yes! I knew I just knew that if the same magic that turned Oliver into a statue, Duchess into a mouse, and Oliver's coach into pumpkin was the same as Verna's when she used her magic to get us to the ball it has to have the same result at midnight." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you." Hortence replied.

Fluttershy held Annabelle, feeling a big sister younger sister bond with the girl. "Thank you very much..." she said, just as soft as always.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are the other fairy godmothers' wands?" Patch asked, seeing that there were no wands anywhere.

"You'll have to look for them, pooch," Hortence said, of course, able to understand him since she was a magical creature. "I'm afraid that Claudia, Boots, that Discord fellow took them."

Fluttershy squeaked and shook, she was deathly afraid of Discord.

"Fluttershy, it's gonna be okay!" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"We promise that we'll get all of your wands back from Claudia, Boots, and Discord." Atticus said, bravely.

"Good luck, children... The fate of all fairy godparents rest on your shoulders." Hortence said before they decided to leave once they got Murray's wand back.

* * *

After they all left the building, Atticus told Murray what they promised to Hortence and where this shocked Murray.

"From Claudia and Discord!?" Murray sounded outraged. "No, no, forget it! Absolutely not!"

"We promised," Cherry said, surprisingly going along with this as well, even if she didn't want to at first. "If we don't get them back by midnight, Annabelle's father will be a statue forever."

Murray took out his paper again, however, the wind caught it and a passing bus ran it over. That was not good.

"Um, Murray, what was on that piece of paper?" Patch asked the fairy godfather, having a feeling that piece of paper might have been important.

"Nothing... Just... Uhh..." Murray shuffled his feet. "I have a plan, listen... Uhh... We cannot go to Claudia's... I mean, I don't even know where she lives! And secondly, she hates my guts."

"I can't blame her." Cherry nearly scoffed, making the human Mane Six and Spike look at her.

"What'd ya do to her?" Charlie asked. "Feed her snakes?"

"Let's just try to stick to the topic, shall we?" Murray glanced at him.

"He's right, we still have a jerk of an actor that might get Oliver's role," Atticus said and then getting an idea. "Wait, I have an idea."

"Yikes." Cherry deadpanned.

"And it includes having to use some magic on that actor," Atticus said. "And also a rainy day inside on the stage."

"You are not hurting Simon Ferguson!" Cherry snapped at him.

The Mane Six wondered who that was, but they said nothing.

"We kinda have to..." Darla said, agreeing with Atticus's plan, he was always the brains of their operations anyway.

"Come on, we gotta go to the place and get this plan into action," Atticus said. "And Murray, your magic wand is included in it."

"This has to be the craziest night of my life..." Amber breathed, a little overwhelmed.

"Trust me, this is just another night of an adventure." Patch said.

"Trust me, it ain't over until the flat lady sings." Murray assured everyone, attempting to make a joke.

Everyone just stared at him. This was no time for jokes.

"Don't worry about it..." Murray relaxed himself.

"Murray, remember last night when you told me you had to take a rain check?" Annabelle asked him, referring to Atticus's plan and when she first met the man.

Murray looked to her and grinned. And where he also knew why his magic wand was included in the plan and had a feeling was also included to use the wand to use it's magic to do the rain check on the stage.

"Come on, let's go!" Spike called.


	8. Chapter 8

They all went uptown to get to the theater. Murray told the others to go backstage. Annabelle then went to lead everybody into the theater to get to the show. Cherry ran with them and she was yanked by the director.

"Where have you been!?" the director snapped at her.

"Sorry, I had an emergency..." Cherry blinked by the sudden grasp.

"Well, next time inform me of where you're going, understand?" The director asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Cherry grumbled.

"Charlie, there you are!" a woman grabbed Annabelle's brother. "Where's your dad?"

"Uh, he got stuck." Charlie lied the best way he could so he wouldn't freak out the woman.

Annabelle, Murray, Atticus, Patch, Spike, Darla, Amber, and the human Mane Six went to sit in the theater seats up above while more people sat closer to the stage to get a look at the show better. Some were thrilled about Simon Ferguson being in the show, he had been Oliver's understudy. Cherry was stuck backstage of course as she had to make sure Simon looked well enough to go out in front of everybody.

* * *

"I cannot for the plan to get started." Patch said, really wanting to see the actor get rained on.

Murray nodded as he took out his wand. "Time for that rain check."

The piano player played as Simon was giving a song for the audience.

"Okay Murray, do your thing." Atticus said.

Murray took out his wand, waving it as Simon sang his song, being completely over the top. "BOOM!"

Lights flashed on and off as though it looked like lightning was in the room. Fluttershy shivered a little, she hated storms. After the lightning, the rain drenched onto the stage.

"Yes, you did it, Murray!" Patch cheered.

One of the stagehands apologized about the technical difficulties, unsure how else to explain it. The director tried to apologize to the audience, but insisted that the show must go on.

"You can't be serious, sir..." Cherry said to the director as she wrung her hair, not annoyed by the rain like the other since she kenw it was coming.

"Wait, they're still going to continue on?" Patch asked out of disbelief.

"That guy's singing my dad's song," Annabelle frowned. "It's not fair..."

"Interesting..." Murray smirked to her.

"Did I say something?" Annabelle asked.

"Time for part two of the plan." Atticus said.

"Right..." Murray nodded. "Do any of you feel like you got a sore throat comin' on?"

"What in tarnation are ya talkin' 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"You know like scratchy?" Murray continued.

"Mmm... Like a frog in your throat?" Annabelle asked.

"Uh-huh..." Murray chuckled rather darkly.

"Time for 'frog in the throat'." Atticus said, just as dark.

"Right..." Murray slowly stood up and got his wand ready to use his magic against Simon once again.

"This is going to be very entertaining." Atticus said with a smirk as he watched Simon.

Murray shook and waved his wand yet again, casting a spell on Simon. More lightning flashed as Simon sang the song he was told to sing, but he stopped as he felt something fill the inside of his cheeks.

"Here we go." Atticus said with smirk, knowing what was happening next.

The audience sat, anticipating for the next verse of the song as Simon paused. The director looked all around, glancing to Charlie and Cherry, wondering what was happening and why. Simon looked like he was going to throw up and someone came to give him the Heimlich maneuver. Simon gulped and tried to breathe, he opened his mouth slightly and a frog wiggled in his mouth, trying to get out, alarming the audience.

"Yes, it's working!" Atticus said.

The piano player looked alarmed by the amphibian accompanying them. Simon's 'fun' didn't stop there, he had more frogs coming out of his mouth against his will. The audience looked horrified at the show they were subjected to. Rarity was a little overwhelmed by the frogs and fainted in the seat she was sitting in.

"Oh, Rarity." Patch sighed.

The director snapped as a bunch of frogs were hopping around on the stage out of Simon's mouth. The audience couldn't take much more of this, they all got up and decided to get out of here as quickly as possible. Charlie came out of the show, looking for his sister, Murray, and everybody else. Simon kept spewing out frogs and about five of them jumped up and attacked the audience. This was extremely entertaining for Annabelle, Amber, Darla, Murray, Atticus, Patch, Spike, and even for the rest of the Mane Six as well as Cherry as she couldn't help, but giggle.

* * *

"Are you okay, sir?" Cherry asked Simon once that was the last of the frogs and she felt nervous.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine." Simon said, pushing her out of the way.

However, there was more frog that forced itself right out of his mouth like vomit. The show had to be cancelled now and the director sent everyone out.

"Murray, that was great!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Yeah, I wish they could see it." Annabelle added, referring to the magic.

"I think they know~..." Murray smirked, sing-songly.

"You know when I grow up, I think I wanna be a fairy godmother." Annabelle said with a smile.

"That sounds like a perfect choice, Annabelle." Atticus said.

"You'll need this, I really shouldn't, but take it." Murray gave her the wand.

Annabelle smiled, she took the wand and wanted to try it out. "Like this?"

"No, no, it's more like this." Murray tried to show her.

"MURRAY, NO!" Spike yelled out.

Suddenly, the wand dropped, but they couldn't see it anymore.

"Where'd it go?" Twilight sounded worried.

"Let's just hope that Cherry or Charlie find it before Claudia, Discord, or anyone else." Atticus said.

* * *

The frizzy woman with the collar appeared then as the thunder rumbled. She looked across and saw all of them scattered, trying to look for the wand. Charlie and Cherry climbed to the theater seats. Cherry got the wand and showed it to them. Annabelle, Amber, and Darla gave thumbs up in approval.

"Whew, they found the wand, now let's go get going..." Patch said before getting interrupted.

Suddenly, Boots came behind the three little girls and grabbed them. Discord, who was turned human, grabbed the Mane Six, even Spike.

"Boots and Discord!" Murray gasped.

"Buzz off, Murray!" Boots growled. "Don't make me chew on them, I will!"

"You let them go right now, you mutt and whatever you are!" Patch barked.

Due to haven been born a dog, Boots knew exactly what Patch was saying. "Scram, Spot! WHERE'S MURRAY'S WAND!?"

"We don't know!" the girls said, they weren't exactly lying.

Boots snarled.

"Boots, search for it!" Discord commanded.

Boots snarled and searched for the wand with him. She however, found something else, it was Duchess and she grinned darkly.

Spike growled. "Put that mouse down!"

"I don't think so..." Boots snarled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"If you so much as harm that mouse, I will bite your leg and continue biting until you are sent to a vet." Patch threatened.

"You don't scare us," Murray retorted. "Maybe Claudia... And Discord when he has all those horns... But not you!"

"Claudia and Discord?" Boots gave them a look.

Cherry came on the other side, panting slightly as she held the wand and saw the gang was all the way on the other side.

"Yeah, they might scare us, but not you." Atticus said.

" **I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO CLAUDIA!** " Boots growled.

Suddenly, Duchess found a way out of Boots's grip and scampered off. Boots growled and tried to go after the mouse so she could feed herself. Eventually, the Mane Six, little girls, and Spike gave in and they let Boots and Discord take them off. Fluttershy shivered once Discord held her.

* * *

"Come on, Cherry!" Charlie called to her and ran off.

Cherry panted, still out of breath, but she followed the best she could as she put the wand in her large pockets. Charlie grabbed Duchess, able to find her, before they went off.


	9. Chapter 9

Boots kept forcing everyone over to a mysterious location.

"Move along now, 'sweetie', your animal friends can't help you now." Discord shoved Fluttershy.

Fluttershy trembled, but did as he said, not liking this one bit. Discord looked firm to her, but he looked a little sad, almost as though he felt bad what he was doing to her.

"Don't forget about me, Discord." Patch said.

"You cannot do anything..." Discord sneered to the puppy.

The doors opened and there seemed to be dooming music as Boots and Discord shoved them all inside. Once they were all inside, the doors shut behind them.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Patch said.

* * *

Once they were all forced in, Claudia was now scolding Boots and Discord.

"We have to get to the wands." Murray whispered sharply.

"What?" Claudia looked to him, hearing him say something.

Murray made strange noises now.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Patch said.

"Oh, great, another talking animal," Claudia said before using her powers to change Patch into his human form. "You look better this way."

"You do look handsome, but I think you're perfect just the way you are." Amber soothed Patch.

Claudia looked to the crowd, wondering what to do with them.

Boots struggled as she carried the mace, but Discord helped her carry it, a little annoyed with the dog turned human.

Claudia took Annabelle, Darla, and Amber, observing them.

"Don't hurt them!" Murray cried, a little protectively.

"My wand... I'm sure one of you have it..." Claudia grinned darkly to the three little girls.

"No, don't tell her, girls!" Atticus said.

"Don't even look at her!" Rarity added.

Boots snarled at them to shut them up. Murray barked back. It was then a barking match between Boots, Murray, Spike, and Patch.

"Now, girls..." Claudia faked generosity in her voice, trying to talk them into revealing where the final wand was.

But they weren't going to give in and tell her where the wand was.

"Give it up, Claudia, they'll never tell you where the wand is." Patch said, coming over to the girls side.

"Very wlel... If needs be..." Claudia stood up firmly. " _I'll_ choose what the fates will be... These children wish..."

After a long pause, Boots spoke up. "To... Be great dancers!"

BINGO!" Claudia beamed to her, she then got her finger ready to make a spell, she could do it with all the magic absorbed in her.

"Claudia, don't!" Murray stood up in worry.

* * *

Claudia zapped the three girls, making them wear white dresses with their hairs in buns and they looked like ballerinas and they would be forced to dance for all eternity.

"Oh no, girls!" Atticus and Patch said out of shock.

"This is getting annoying..." Darla murmured.

"Guys, please help!" Annabelle called.

"We don't wanna dance!" Amber added. "We can't stop!"

"Oh, yes you can!" Discord retorted. "Just as soon as you tell us where in this reckless city is Claudia's wand?"

"Come on, guys, this is is so demented!" Applejack called as Pinkie Pie joined the girls, finding fun in the punishment.

"Oh, it's a cute picture," Claudia insisted. "But... Something's off."

The three little girls got on steps together and bent their legs to make their feet touch the back of their heads.

Discord then got an idea as he looked to Murray, Atticus, and Patch. "I think those three girls need dance partners and I think I have found their three dance partners." he said, showing her the three he thought that would be perfect and would also be needing to be punished.

* * *

Murray yelled out once they were forced to dance with the three ballerinas. Once they came, the three girls had no choice but to dance with them.

"Guys, we can't keep them dancing forever." Boots told her superiors.

"No, no, not forever, just until one of them breaks." Claudia said.

"And thank out fabulous conductors!" Discord added, rather over the top.

Claudia and Discord disappeared just then, becoming the maestros with the musicians playing music for the dancers.

The dancers were then made to kick their legs against their will.

"Help us, Murray!" Annabelle cried.

"HELP YOU!?" Murray gave her a look. "One of you **HELP _ME_!** "

Claudia and Discord laughed at the spread of chaos and misfortune on the good people. They then made the music go even faster, forcing the dancers to stretch every muscle possible in their bodies. It looked very outrageous and dizzy for anyone watching them.

"This is insane!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The girls and Patch were looking like they were wanting to give up. The music swelled quick enough to make the boys lift up the girls with one hand by their feet and they all yelled out in a panic. Claudia and Discord kept laughing at them. It even switched to where the girls could lift the boys the same way as the lightning from outside flashed. Soon, everything disappeared and the boys fell in the middle of the floor and everyone was back to their normal clothes.

* * *

"I GIVE UP!" Annabelle yelled out, feeling so tortured. "I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANNA KNOW! I give up! I give up!" she ran to Discord and Claudia. "I give up, I'll tell you everything..."

"Annabelle!" everyone yelled out to the girl, not wanting that to happen.

"I believe we have a winner." Discord chuckled, lifting the girl up by holding her arm.

"I believe you are correct, Discord," Claudia said and then acting sympathetic towards Annabelle. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Come with us to the back with your friends," she cooed, then looked to Boots. "You, stay with twinkle toes," she commanded, referring to Murray, Atticus, and Patch. "If they make one move, give them a case of rabies _."_

The three girls blinked as they clutched to the Mane Six and Spike.

* * *

"Just between us girls, where's my wand?" Claudia continued to ask.

"Yes, do tell." Discord added with a flash of his red eyes.

"Central Park, near the boats." Annabelle replied quickly.

"Yeah." Darla said.

"But we want something in return." Amber said, making Claudia and Discord frown in slight annoyance.

"It's always something, isn't it, Discord?" Claudia sighed, but looked back to them. "What? Do you want to go home?"

"No, something better." Annabelle said with a smile.

"Something better?" Discord questioned, but shrugged it off. "Very well, child... What is your wish?"

"I want you to use your powers to turn my father back before the spell Murray cast that he totally screwed up." Annabelle stated, making Murray glance back at her.

"Wise decision, I wouldn't send a man to do a woman's job." Claudia nearly scoffed.

"Couldn't agree more, ma'am." Darla said, acting like her old self.

"We'll tell you the details," Amber faked being evil. "You won't believe the things he did."

"Girls, what're you doing?" Fluttershy sounded alarmed.

Twilight shushed her, then whispered to her. "I think they have an idea."

* * *

Murray, Patch, and Atticus kept trying to get the wands, but Boots kept snarling at them with the mace.

"Okay girl, just calm down, couldn't hurt to try." Atticus said.

Boots growled about being a witch.

"Listen lady, I've known many witches in my day and you are no witch!" Murray retorted.

Boots looked to them and narrowed her eyes. "Claudia and Discord promised me..."

"And you believed them?" Patch asked.

This made Murray make a face and knock himself on the head.

"They're lying to you, I mean hello, she's an evil witch and that's Discord, the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony." Atticus said.

"They wouldn't lie to me!" Boots looked back to Discord and Claudia. "They're my friends!"

Murray whispered sharply, reminding her of the horse turned into a mouse that Claudia and Discord were going to keep for themselves. Discord and Claudia looked to Boots and gave her a warning look as they talked with the human Mane Six, Spike, and the three little girls.

Boots looked back to Murray, Atticus, and Patch and started to growl viciously like a guard dog. She was very angry and felt used by Claudia and Discord, then stormed off to them, leaving Atticus, Patch, and Murray alone with the wands. Murray looked around as that went well for them and he looked up to see Cherry by the window and saw that she had the last wand.

* * *

 _'Yes, she has Murray's wand! Now, all she needs to do is give it back to Murray.'_ Atticus thought.

Murray walked up to the girl in the window and held out his hands.

Cherry was a little unsure about throwing it to him, she felt he wouldn't be able to catch it. She then felt even more nervous about doing this, but she grabbed onto the drapes and slid down them, trying not to get herself hurt, but she had fallen on top of Murray by accident. Boots looked over and nearly barked.

Claudia got up, leaving the girls and Spike as she went to check things out. She took some paper and was going to hit it at Boots like someone would do with a misbehaving pet. "You were supposed to watch them, Boots," she scolded. "BAD DOG! BAD DOG!" she snapped, making Boots whimper and yell out from the paper whacks.

"Ooh, that's a punishment no dog ever wants." Patch said.

"Is he really that bad?" Atticus asked.

"My sister Merryweather does worse." Murray whispered.

"Boys!" Claudia called to them with an evil smirk. "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?"

"What?! No. What?! No! No, of course we weren't thinking of leaving." Patch said.

"I also decided I'm not angry..." Murray smiled bashfully.

"How dare you mock me!" Claudia snapped.

"How dare you mock you mock me!" Murray retorted.

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Cut it out!"

Claudia grabbed his throat then, having enough of his childish games, becoming the true Queen of Darkness with Discord as her King.

* * *

"I'll help you out." Discord told the group he was with, shocking them.

"D-D-Discord," Fluttershy trembled. "W-W-Why would you wanna h-h-help u-us?"

"Love makes people do crazy things." Discord said to her.

"Huh!?" Fluttershy squeaked, not sure what he meant by that.

"I don't get it, Discord, last time you weren't like this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe he's started to get feelings." Darla guessed.

"You don't look so happy, Claudia," Murray said to their enemy. "Just look at those 'voodoo' eyes."

Claudia gasped and needed to look in a mirror and stat. Murray then quickly grabbed something while she wasn't looking. Boots pulled over the trunk of wands as she watched over the Mane Six, Discord, Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Spike.

* * *

"Quick, we have to stop her from burning all of those wands in the fire." Twilight whispered to Discord, Spike, the girls, and the group.

"But how?" Spike whimpered.

Fluttershy looked around, trying to find some sort of solution while Murray, Atticus, and Patch stalled Claudia and she had threatened to break every bone in their bodies. She used magic to zap them and it was even enough to weaken Atticus and Patch, their bones snapping as their bodies became rubbery now.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy was worried.

Claudia pulled and stretched the boys, making them literally putty in her hands and made them snap against the window, barely sticking to it like they were just as useful as chewing gum and they fluttered down the stairs.

"Wait, don't dogs love to chew on shoes?" Spike asked.

The girls bit their lips as it was 11:25 now. They were quickly running out of time. Claudia had her back turned and was taunting Murray, Atticus, and Patch.

"One of you give us your shoes." Darla told the human Mane Six.

"Absolutely not!" Rarity shrieked.

"Just do it, we're running out of time." Amber said.

They all removed their shoes.

* * *

"Hey, Boots!" Discord called, getting her attention. "Check out the All You Can Chew Buffet over here!"

Boots looked, she dropped the wands she had back into the trunk and looked tempted.

"Who loves these shoes?" Darla tempted with a smirk.

"I love those shoes!" Boots looked like her dog self, very eager to be able to chew on them.

"Sit, girl." Annabelle commanded.

Boots's eyes widened and she instantly sat.

"Stay." Amber then said, having a lot of experience of dogs, despite not being able to have her own.

Boots panted wildly and did as they said, falling for the traditional dog tricks. Claudia turned and saw this, going over to them. Murray was able to get on his back, seeing both Charlie and Cherry now and signaled for them to come right over with his wand. Cherry wasn't sure how else to do it, so she rolled the wand on the floor over to them. Claudia heard that, she stomped on Atticus's hand just as he reached for it, since Atticus wasn't that strong anymore, it really, _really_ hurt.

"Ow!" Atticus yelled. "I hate witchcraft!"

"Get used to it, PUNK!" Claudia spat at him. She got the wand and noticed Cherry and Charlie had been hiding.

The clock was still ticking and it felt worse and worse as the hands moved surely to make it 12:00 midnight.

'We're almost out of time,' Patch thought. 'There's gotta be something we can do to defeat Claudia.'

Boots still whined and whimpered about the shoes after everyone put them back on and there was no use trying to bribe her with them again.

"That's enough, you!" Cherry snapped at the dog turned human woman.

"Allow me..." Fluttershy said softly, her eyes then widened as she gave a very intense stare with her teal-colored eyes.

Boots looked at her eyes and whimpered, that stare always got anyone to do what she wanted or to force them to stop whatever they were doing that she didn't like.

"How did you do that?" Discord was surprised at her ability despite being a shy and scared Pegasus.

"Works every time," Fluttershy smiled. "Especially when foalsitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"You'd make an excellent mother." Discord chuckled to her which made her blush.

"N-No, I wouldn't." Fluttershy said while blushing.

"Yes you would, you are good with kids and animals." Atticus said, remembering _The Stare Master_ episode.

Fluttershy had a small giggle, but now was not a good time.

"I have all the magic I could have ever wanted," Claudia grinned. "All within me and the chaos..."

"We're going to share, right?" Discord asked, remembering their deal.

"Are you kidding!?" Claudia glared at him. "I never loved you! You're just an old dragon, I used your chaos to help me get the magic I need, you're nothing to me!"

"Dang!" Even Cherry had standards.

"I'll retire someday and I'll talk to myself with my little witch..." Claudia said as she looked to Boots while taking a sip of something to drink. "We'll make a difference. What's a good name for going into order? Oh, I could go on... I go on confidence that evil will triumph over good!" she said, then took a drink.

Discord now felt betrayed and angered like Boots did earlier.

"That sounds wonderful if you're a troll." Atticus retorted.

"BAH!" Claudia threw her glass to the fire, angered with them.

THis made the thunder rumble and the lightning flash the worse it ever had.

* * *

"Cl-Claudia, can I ask you a question?" Boots spoke up.

Claudia looked to her. "No." she declined simply.

"B-But, what about me?" Boots asked anyway.

"What about _you_?" Claudia sneered.

Boots nodded, smiling, she still had hope.

Claudia hissed to Boots about tolerating her companionship, similar to how she lashed out at Discord, breaking her heart and her loyalty to Claudia.

"But we're friends..." Boots frowned.

"Friends!?" Claudia mocked her. "Me!? With you!? You mean you with those beady little eyes, and twitchy ears, and your incessant whining and scratching!? **YOU WHO FILLS THE AIR WITH AN UNSPEAKABLE STENCH!?"**

Boots went to her dog bed, but growled at Claudia, not believing she would be treated this way. Discord and Fluttershy looked angered like parents with a child that was publicly bullied. How dare Claudia call out to poor Boots that way.

Even Patch began to growl at Claudia for treating Boots like that. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" he exclaimed out of anger.

"Why should I!?" Claudia laughed wickedly.

"But you promised!" Boots cried out.

"Only a dumb mutt would believe a witch's promise." Claudia taunted.

Boots had enough, she looked very cross. She decided she had enough of Claudia's dirt treatments. Spike was about to bite Claudia, but instead, Boots did it. When Claudia yelled out, Boots scampered away like the dog she truly was. Claudia went to chase after her.

"Quick, get the wands!" Twilight called to her friends.

"You guys get the wands, I'm going to protect Boots." Patch said before running off to protect his new friend.

Claudia cornered Boots. " **I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH!** "

* * *

"Okay, get the wands out of here, hurry!" Murray told them.

Charlie and Annabelle closed the trunk and carried it.

"Quick, to the door!" Amber called.

* * *

"No, Claudia, no more!" Patch said out of determination while protecting his new friend.

Claudia glared back at him and kicked him out of the way. Patch whined due to his strength being gone, but he wasn't going to let this witch push him or Boots around.

"I'll show you two!" Claudia zapped them, turning them back into weak and defenseless dogs. "DEFY ME, WILL YA!?"

Murray flinched when he first tried to grab his wand, due to it being in the fireplace, but he got it. He put it in Claudia's drink to put out the flames, but it made him jump back from the extra flames it gave off. Claudia came to him and tackled him down to the ground.

 _'I don't know about you, Patch, but I'm out of here.'_ Boots barked to the Dalmatian puppy, then went to get the wand as Claudia and Murray wrestled each other for it and she quickly went up the steps, avoiding them both.

 _'I'm coming with you so then, you won't be alone.'_ Patch barked as he followed her.

Claudia tried to go after Boots, but Murray still wanted to fight.

* * *

Boots snarled as Claudia's back was turned. _'Hold onto this for me.'_ she told the fellow dog about the wand, she was going to give Claudia the worst payback known to man. She leaped in the air and gave Claudia a firm bite right on the tuchus.

Claudia yelled out, that was a heck of a bite, it even made her fall down to the floor.

"Good girl!" Discord praised.

Boots ran back to join Patch up the stairs.

"Stupid animal!" Claudia sneered about Boots. "Give me my wand!"

"Never, you old hag!" Patch barked at Claudia.

Claudia slid up the banister, using Discord's chaos and her black magic, then glared to Boots and Patch. "Give me the wand and I promise I'll be super nice! Okay?"

"Come on, Boots!" Murray called. "Want me to 'wub your tummy wummy'?"

"Don't listen to him! Give the wand to me now... Come on, poochy!"

Boots and Patch looked to each other with a nod and they both ran down the stairs again. Boots had jumped into Murray's arms and he caught her. Murray smiled victoriously as he held the wand, making everyone cheer for him.

* * *

"Boy howdy!" Applejack threw her hat in the air and caught it again.

"Yes, you got the wand back, Murray!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Good riddance!" Claudia hissed, she tried to zap Murray and Boots, but she ended up hitting the mirror, which meant the magic would bounce back and hit her instead. The magic from the mirror wrapped around her waist and started to pull her in to trap her. She was now trapped and would never be able to come back unless someone reversed the spell, but then again, who would? "DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOTS!"

"O, Mirror Mirror on the Wall, _now_ who's the smartest of them all?" Murray taunted.

"I am! I am!" Claudia yelled as she patted against the glass.

"Careful, you'll give yourself seven years bad luck." Cherry reminded her.

However, Claudia pounded too hard and the mirror fell off the wall and shattered the glasses into a bunch of pieces.

"Staring now..." Amber smirked, surprisingly evil for herself.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes to midnight now and they still had to get back to Oliver!

"Uh-oh, we better go now." Patch said.

"Murray, don't leave me like this!" Claudia called, but she was shut out.

"I think you need to reflect on your life, hon..." Discord joked as he went off with Fluttershy.

"Come on, Murray!" Charlie called.

"Hurry, hurry!" Annabelle added.

The driver drove as quickly as he could with all of them in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hurry, it's almost midnight!" Annabelle cried. "If we don't get to Central Park, my dad will be a statue forever!"

It was now close to five minutes to midnight, but they all made it.

"Quickly, we only have five minutes left!" Atticus called.

"This better work..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"It has to..." Twilight looked very overwhelmed.

* * *

Boots and Duchess were set together by Charlie. It was now one minute to midnight. Annabelle looked to her bronze father and shut her eyes. Murray waved the wand and once the clock struck midnight, he zapped the wand. The clock boomed twelve times to indicate it was now midnight. A black cat came from nowhere and hissed, chasing the horse turned mouse away.

"Duchess!" Annabelle ran after the poor animal, but stopped with a sad smile.

"That's it?" Charlie scoffed as the magic didn't do anything.

"That can't be it, we can't give up, there's just gotta be something we can do, after all, inside all of us is magic." Atticus said.

"All right, guys... I gotta be honest..." Murray sat down. "I'm not magic..."

"What!? How can you say that!?" Annabelle looked to him.

"Yeah, forget about what the others say about you!" Cherry retorted. "You're Fairy Godmother's son after all!"

"And Atticus is right, real magic is on the inside." Darla added soothingly.

"Come on, Charlie, you have to help us." Amber said to the boy.

"Aw, do I have to?" Charlie whined.

"Yes!" the three little girls told him.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch's magic Equestrian medallions were then glowing to help aide them.

"It looks like it's up to you guys too." Twilight pointed out, remembering this from Canterlot High.

Then she and the girls began to glow. Spike and Discord looked up in slight shock. Annabelle, Charlie, Darla, Amber, and Murray joined hands as the Elements of Harmony were combined with Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Twilight. Lightning flashed all around. Wind was blowing all around.

Murray couldn't help but open his eyes and when he did, a horse was heard neighing and barging out of a dumpster, scaring off the black cat. The pumpkin was still there and it turned right back into a carriage. The leaves all spun around Oliver and he was back to normal and once more, he was human again. It worked! After the magic was used, Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Twilight all slowly came down after they used their own Elements of Harmony.

* * *

"It worked!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Dad, Dad!" Annabelle happily ran to her father.

Oliver heard her rambling, he was just happy to see her, even if he couldn't understand her right now.

Charlie put his hat back on for him.

Darla and Amber were very happy for their new friend.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked after the hug, a little overwhelmed now. "It's after midnight!" he was devastated about missing his show now, but then looked to his kids. "Did somethin' happen to me?"

"*giggles* You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Twilight said.

"Wait here, Dad, you gotta meet Murray." Annabelle said before she went off with Darla and Amber.

Charlie decided to go with her, but Murray didn't seem to be found anywhere.

* * *

A portal opened up for the Mane Six.

"Well, I guess we gotta go home now..." Rainbow Dash sighed as they all turned back into ponies and Spike turned back into a dragon. "Keep an eye on that Annabelle kid for us." she said, pointing her hoof to Atticus, Patch, and Cherry.

"We will." Atticus, Patch, and Cherry promised.

"Nice meeting you, darlings, hopefully we'll meet again soon." Rarity said as she jumped in after Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, guys... Again..." Twilight smiled as she jumped in with Spike.

Fluttershy was on her way back with Discord, until Boots rushed to them.

"Take me with you!" Boots told them. "I wanna live you and Discord!"

"Oh, what do you want us to do for you, sweetheart?" Fluttershy asked, blushing as she had mentioned the dracquennus unsure of what they could do with the dog.

"I want you both to become my parents." Boots said.

Discord and Fluttershy blushed at that.

"We aren't even married..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Besides, you can't come to Ponyville looking like that... We'll have Celestia or Luna fix you up..." Discord smirked, wrapping his pawed arm around the Pegasus.

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. "Um... Very well, Boots... You can come with us... We have to see the princesses first..."

Boots was excited, she then went to Patch. "Thank you for all your help..." she gave him a lick to the cheek and went off to join them into her new home.

"Goodbye Boots, I hope you'll be happy in your new home!" Patch called.

"Goodbye, Patch, I'll never forget you!" Boots called, the portal closing up as soon as she went through it.

* * *

Annabelle couldn't find Murray anywhere and she started to cry.

Charlie put an arm around her. "It's okay."

Annabelle sniffled. "I didn't get to say goodbye..."

"I'm sure he knows, he's one heck of a fairy godmother."

Annabelle felt something weird and she reached into her mouth, her tooth had finally come out.

"Oh, your tooth." Charlie smiled for her.

"Yay, it finally came out!" Amber cheered.

Charlie grimaced as Annabelle handed him her tooth.

"What're you guys talking about!?" Oliver called.

"Well, I'm ready for bed..." Cherry said as this adventure drew to an end.

"Let's get to the palace." Atticus said.

"There's another show tomorrow, why don't you guys come?" Oliver suggested. "It looks very late for little girls to be up so late..." he said, gesturing to Annabelle, Darla, and Amber as they looked exhausted.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll come see the show tomorrow." Atticus said.

"Gives you enough time to rest." Oliver said.

* * *

Atticus and Patch would have to do without their strength, but they all went home.

"I'm gonna miss Boots... I hope she'll be alright..." Patch said as they walked Amber back home to her family and Cherry to her house.

Darla was knocked out, being carried by Atticus.

"They've been through a lot today." Atticus said.

Patch yawned and agreed. "This had to be our biggest adventure yet... And I thought our adventure in London was big..."

Atticus opened the front door with his house key and let Patch inside with him, then shut the door after him. It was straight to bed for them, but he put Darla in her and Jessica's room for the night before getting some rest with Patch. "Good night, Darla..." he whispered before going to his room, too tired to even get in his pajamas and dropped onto the bed.

* * *

Patch hopped up and joined him, curling up into a ball to get some sleep.

"Good night, Patch." Atticus whispered.

"Good night, Atticus." Patch whispered.

They both then fell asleep, feeling exhausted from the day they just had.

* * *

The next night, everybody got in their best clothing. Cherry was even in a good enough mood to wear a dress, she wore a black dress with white spots. Even if he didn't need to be formal, Patch wore a red bow-tie. Darla wore her old movie premiere dress with the matching hair bow and shoes. Amber wore an icy blue gown with white gloves and earrings and she looked a lot older than she actually was, especially with her hair nearly in a hive-like style.

Charlie wasn't dressed all too fancy, but Annabelle wore her hair down and had a pink ribbon in her hair, she missed Murray, but was in a better mood than last night. Even Atticus was dressed for the show. Annabelle and Charlie were playing a sword-fight with bottles. A woman with red hair backstage was hanging around Oliver and insisting that there was no shame being an understudy and that Simon might be one one day, making Oliver happy.

"Hi, guys!" Annabelle smiled to Darla and Amber. "Oh, I love your dresses!"

"My Aunt Anita made me this one, I like to wear it when I'm being fancy." Amber said with a smile.

"I think I look like a mini Queen of Hearts in this dress..." Darla said as she looked at her dress she wore whenever she would be going to one of her newest movies.

"It still looks nice on you." Annabelle smiled, making Darla smile back at her and the three girls shared a hug.

"Cherry, you look like you're dressed for a funeral." Patch said to the perky goth.

"Thank you." Cherry took that as a compliment.

"Let's just hope that Simon will not be a jerk tonight." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Even Cherry agreed.

Darla couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" Cherry looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you in dresses." Darla admitted.

"Believe me, it wasn't my first choice either." Cherry said as she felt awkward enough already.

Annabelle was having fun and all, but she still missed Murray, however, when she looked closer to see the prop heads with wigs on them, she saw a familiar face that made her smile. However, when he smiled back to her, a bunch of people passed and he seemed to disappear, disappointing her.

"Okay, kids," the red-haired woman took them as the show was about to start. "Come on, let's go."

"Yes ma'am." Atticus said.

"Thanks for the flowers." the woman smiled to Oliver.

"No problem." Oliver said as he ushered them to their seats so they could preform tonight.

 _'I have a feeling this night will be Oliver's night to perform.'_ Patch thought.

* * *

Cherry played with her phone.

"Who gave you that phone?" Amber asked.

"Don't know..." Cherry said, never looking up from it, everyone in her class had a phone like this except for her.

"Well, whoever gave it to you must have been a good friend." Darla said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"When did you get it?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, umm... After we helped Twilight Sparkle win the Element of Harmony crown," Cherry shrugged as she kept playing with the apps on her new and improved mobile device. "Someone made a nice dinner for me and left that as a gift... I still don't know who did it..."

"Maybe a secret admirer." Darla guessed.

Cherry snorted. "Who'd secretly admire me?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice caught their attention as the lights were beginning to dim. "There will be a slight change in performance... Instead of Simon Ferguson, our star will be played by Oliver Greening!"

This made Annabelle and Charlie very happy, but they had to wonder what happened to Simon. Annabelle, Charlie, Patch, Darla, Amber, Atticus, and Cherry even looked up and saw Murray was up on a balcony seat and he gave a small wave to them.

"I think I know what happened to Simon." Atticus said.

I am having the same idea." Patch agreed.

* * *

Murray put a picnic blanket over his lap and held a bag of Ruffles potato chips in his legs, then popped it open with his hands as the play was beginning. The lights were all out except for the ones on stage and the curtains were lifted as the theater play of A Tale of Two Cities was ready to start. Oliver came on stage with his fellow actors and actresses as he started to sing the opening song. This was very thrilling for everybody as this looked like a very happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Back in Ponyville...**_

"Aww, we didn't get to have a party with those humans." Pinkie Pie frowned.

"It'll be alright, Pinkie," Applejack soothed. "I think they can celebrate on their own."

"Applejack, I was so worried about you!" Apple Bloom burst from between Granny Smith and Big Mac, hugging her big sister.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Bell ran to her big sister.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo ran up to her best friend who was like a big sister to her unlike Applejack with Apple Bloom or Rarity with Sweetie Bell.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, hugging Scootaloo back. "There's my little chicken." she teased.

"Hey!" Scootaloo glared at her for that.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo then shared a laugh. Twilight and Spike smiled at the reunions as Pinkie Pie went to the Cake family that were like a surrogate family and even Pound and Pumpkin Cake were happy to see her.

"Well done, you heroes," Zecora came to the Mane Six with Princess Celestia. "You have turned the bad ones into total zeroes."

"I've never been more proud..." Celestia added as she had arrived to bless the ponies for their help. "Now all is right in our little pony world. Now, Discord..." she narrowed her violet eyes at the evil-doer.

"No, no, wait!" Discord yelled out, waving his clawed paws in front of her.

"No, Celestia, don't hurt him!" Fluttershy stood in the way.

"And why shouldn't I?" Celestia asked the yellow Pegasus.

"Please... Discord's changed," Fluttershy begged, trying to be more vocal than she had ever been in her life. "I know, he's done a lot of bad things, but he actually helped us... He's really nice and sweet and kind and protective... He's become my friend..." she smiled back at the draconequus, then looked back to Celestia. "I don't know why or how, but he has a bigger heart now... We've even planned to start a family together."

Celestia looked to her, then the other members of the Mane Six. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia," Twilight confirmed sharply. "He was bad with Claudia and Boots at first, but he's become a gentle draconequus and promised us all he wouldn't do anything intentionally bad ever again."

"He Pinkie Pie promised!" the pink mare piped up, rising her hoof.

Boots barked in agreement. "Yes, and if it's alright, I'd love to live here from now on... I want Fluttershy and Discord to become my parents..."

Celestia looked to all of them and smiled, it must have been true.

"If being the child of a Pegasus and draconequus is what you wish, I must make you official as their child with a new dish." Zecora told Boots to fulfill her new destiny.

"Cool. Um, what does that mean exactly?" Boots asked, not understanding what the rhyme meant.

"She's gonna make y'all more like Fluttershy and Discord so ya seem more like a Ponyville citizen." Applejack explained with a smile.

"This is so cool!" Spike was happy for Boots. "Even you get to have a happy ending!"

"Come with me, new filly," Zecora told Boots, leading her into the Everfree Forest. "We can't let a dog go around just all willy-nilly."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked to each other.

"Ah hope Zecora doesn't give her a cutie mark." Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Sweetie Bell looked to her.

"'Cuz then we can have four Cutie Mark Crusaders again like when Babs came to visit!" Apple Bloom beamed, very excited.

"YEAH!" Scootaloo gave a high-hoof with them.

 _'I hope that this doesn't hurt.'_ Boots thought as she continued to follow Zecora, ready to start her new destiny.

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord made wedding plans.

"I will admit, I am nervous about having Discord as a friend instead of an enemy..." Twilight said, a little nervy.

"It'll just take some getting used to... Everypony falls in love sometime..." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "Even you, Twilight!"

Twilight looked distant, having a small frown, but didn't exactly look sad. "I suppose so..."

Spike looked lovingly to Rarity, but it seemed highly unlikely that he would end up with her. But, still it was cute that he still had a crush on her and always admired her and always thought that they would end up together.

* * *

There were poofs of magic and dust in Zecora's cottage.

The zebra coughed at the last bit of magic, then looked down with a smile. "My dear, you look so true, for you are now living your life with body anew."

"Can I see myself?" Boots asked.

Zecora nodded, she then pushed over a mirror to let the new creature see how she looked to become an adoptive daughter of Fluttershy and Discord. She looked like a Pegasus filly with her coat and wings were white and her mane and tail were brown and light brown.

"My dear, it is a brand new fit," Zecora told her. "Do you like it?"

Boots looked marveled with her new look. "I love it! Thank you, Zecora!"

* * *

The zebra chuckled, then went out to see Fluttershy and Discord. "Come on inside, you two dates, the new foal you desire awaits."

The two went in and saw Boots's new look.

"Oh, how darling!" Discord held up Boots as she looked to be the same age as the schoolponies.

"Boots, you look so beautiful," Fluttershy smiled. "Welcome home."

"For once I think I am home." Boots said as she was happily nuzzled up to her new father and then to her new mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Fluttershy and Discord held their new daughter lovingly, they just had to get married and live together now and they would be set. Fluttershy also decided to have Twilight be Boots's godmother, Twilight was at first worried about the offer, but she agreed to it after Spike talked her into it.

"You'll go to school here." Fluttershy pointed to the red building where the young colts and fillies went to attend one of Ms. Cheerilee's classes.

"Hi!" a light-colored pony with frizzy red mane with purple glasses walked up to Boots.

"Um... Hello..." Boots greeted shyly.

"I've never seen anypony like you before!" the filly smiled to her, she had a slight lisp. "I hope we're in the same class! Ooh, do you like peppermint? I love peppermint, I'll have to make you some sometime!"

Boots could see that this filly was really talkative and I mean Really talkative.

"She's a little shy, sweetheart," Fluttershy told the filly. "She'll see you in class, okay?"

"Oh, okay..." the filly said, then smiled to Boots. "Hope to see ya soon!" she then galloped off to join her classmates.

Boots shuffled her new hooves. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"Give it a chance, dear, if you don't like it, you can always change your mind about going to school," Discord coaxed. "Cheerilee still wishes to speak with us about you attending classes though."

Boots heaved a sharp sigh and nodded, she would give a day a chance and hope it would work out. Discord and Fluttershy then flew into the school to speak with Cheerilee.

"Oh, I hope everything will work out fine or great." Boots hoped.

* * *

The mare smiled to her students and looked from her desk to see Fluttershy and Discord were coming. Cheerilee was still anxious about having Discord roam around Ponyville as a citizen, she still wasn't used to it, but she would be patient and gently equal with him. The snooty bright pink filly was whispering to her gray companion once they both saw Boots. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell gave smiles to Boots however, including the filly that was quite talkative.

"Everypony, this is Boots," Cheerilee introduced. "She's going to try her first day of school with us and at recess, I hope you all be very nice to her and even try to befriend her at recess and lunch while I talk with her... Erm... Parents... Can we say hello?"

"Hello, Boots!" the class welcomed.

Boots looked bashful and even more shy than Fluttershy, but she walked herself to an empty desk. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could see that she in fact did not have a cutie mark, making her a blank flank. They knew Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would discourage her for this, but they would be her friend no matter what.

'Yes, she can be a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! And best of all, me and the girls can become her friends." Sweetie Bell thought.

" **CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MAKING A NEW FRIEND, YAY!** " the three fillies cheered.

"Girls, inside voice!" Fluttershy called.

The three fillies then settled down, they always did what she would tell them now after she had foalsat them in The Stare Master.

"Sorry about that, Cheerilee..." Fluttershy smiled apologetically to the schoolteacher.

"That's alright..." Cheerilee never heard the girls so loud.

Boots was nervous, but once she smiled back to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell, she felt secure enough to go to school here, so far anyway.

"I'll see you two at recess to talk to you about Boots!" Cheerilee called to Fluttershy and Discord as they went off together to get home and get ready to start living together. She then looked to her class and decided to get started and walked Boots through a typical school day since she has never been in a school before, for obvious reasons of NO DOGS ALLOWED. And she was happy that she was now starting a new life with her very own family and now going to school and going to make some new friends and hoped that none of the students there were like Claudia.

* * *

At lunch, Fluttershy and Discord came to meet Cheerilee. The school day was going smoothly for Boots, except for one thing when she was playing jump-rope with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Look, Silver Spoon, it's the new blank flank in town!" Diamond Tiara came with her best friend.

"Yeah, like three was bad enough already!" Silver Spoon joined her in laughter.

"Leave us alone, you bullies!" Scootaloo hissed at them.

"You leave Boots alone!" Sweetie Bell added.

"What kind of pony are you anyway?" Diamond Tiara circled Boots. "You look like a freakish mutant."

"Maybe your talent could be a freak show at the circus!" Silver Spoon added.

Boots's eyes glowed red and she barked rapidly to them, despite not being a dog anymore.

"Like, what is she doing!?" Silver Spoon looked shocked.

"STOP BARKING AT US!" Diamond Tiara demanded firmly.

Boots refused to stop and even snarled like a vicious guard dog. This caused for the two bullies to scream and run away from her and were able to climb up a tree to stay as far away from Boots as possible. The students laughed at the fate of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I'm gonna tell my daddy!" Diamond Tiara threatened.

"Y'all didn't have to do that, Boots." Apple Bloom put her hoof around the Pegasus/dracqenuus hybrid.

"I wanted to." Boots said back to her with a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm glad that she scared those two, they've been having that coming to them for far too long." Scootaloo said.

"Hey, let's show Boots our clubhouse after school!" Sweetie Bell had an idea that actually would work out well in the end for a change.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo flew a little before falling back down on the ground.

"Clubhouse?" Boots asked, what was one of those?

"We'll show y'all after school, yer gonna love it!" Apple Bloom smiled delightfully.

"Yeah." Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo said in unison.

Princess Celestia smiled at the sight, she got a letter of surprise herself and decided to send it out to Twilight, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch, and possibly even Mo.

* * *

The next day, Annabelle was at the Fudo house, playing with Darla and Amber. Annabelle was playing with the wand Darla gave her and she played fairies with them.

"I banish you all to Pixie Hollow!" Annabelle called, pretending to be evil like Claudia.

"Nooo!" Darla and Amber called, laughing together as they played.

Cherry and Atticus watched them play as Patch joined them.

"I don't think so!" Charlie even joined in the game.

Cherry blinked and took out her phone as she got a mysterious text and was surprised to see it was from Princess Celestia. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was all about, but that was a story for another day.

The End


End file.
